


The Shenanigans of a Nameless Master

by Rougethecat



Series: Fate/Grand Order: The Nameless [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (no don't), Alter being possessive?, Alter bites, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babysitting, Backstory, Biting, Breakup, Caster does not want to be in a dress, Caster is a dense cute ball, Cat Cafe, Cats, Character Death, Character Deaths, Coma, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dates, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drabbles, Dreams, Drunk Servants, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Enkidu bites, Enkidu needs help, Fankids - Freeform, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help!, Hot Springs, How to know when an enemy ships a ship, I PROMISE OKAY, I Tried, I blame the fanfics, I need satisfaction, I swear I'm not gonna just do caster/alter i promise, I'm Sorry, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kissing, LET HIM BE IN A SUIT, Lancers are clearly better babysitters, M got a lover/girlfriend?, M/M, Mana Transfer, Master becomes a Servant..?, Master enjoys cute things, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Nameless master, Nightingale is not pleased, Nightmares, Now Caster and Alter are kiddos, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, Pen Pals, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Poly Relationships, Protective culter, RELATIONSHIP FAIL, Reincarnation, Reunion, Rings, Selfcest, Shenanigans, Silver rings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Support Gilgamesh, Support Gilgamesh gives advice, Swearing, The Pocky Game, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trio of Gilgameshes, We're in north america, Wedding, Wedding Game, What the Fluff, Wolves, Wrestling, a very flustered author, assassination goes wrong, avenger - Freeform, blowjob, caster gets bit, date, demon god pillars, eh oh well, eventually, hugs then fighting, i guess, i hate my life, i just want some angst, imitation, its sort of effective?, its there. I swear., lots of death, mini cu chan is here, naps, not canon...?, offensive slurs, poor Cu Chulainn, poor Enkidu, poor asterios and euryale, poor child, possessive, probably, prototype just...exists...sorry child, rip the children, screw the wedding ceremony, suffer because theres too much fluff, support nero bride, the gordon sisters use siren's song, the second time I SWEAR, too many Gils, two Lancers turn into kiddos, wedding Shoe Game, well call them M, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: Formerly “Fate One Shots”Welcome of Chaldea. Here, we follow a life of  a non-binary Master, who we'll never know the name of. Really, this is a Master and the shenanigans of their servants.Fun.(Order? Psh, what order? There is none! Have fun trying to put them all in order)Note: Warnings will be added on the chapter summary*RATING MAY CHANGE*





	1. Babysitters (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. It’s been a while since I wrote fan stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cu Chulainn and Cu Chulainn Prototype mysteriously turning into kids, what a better idea than to have the rest of the Cu Chulainns babysit them? 
> 
> Well, maybe that didn’t go out as planned...but hey, the Lancers are back to normal in the end. And maybe a bonus.

"Um... we might have a problem..."

Mashu Kyrielight turned to see her Master, holding two blue-haired boys in their arms. Their face looked quite weary from having to deal with the energetic kids. Currently, the two were in Chaldea, taking a break from all the fighting. It would not be long, of course, since the foundation of humanity needed to be restored as soon as possible.

"Senpai!" She exclaimed, "what happened?"

"It looks like Cú Chulainn and Prototype Cú turned into kids..." the human replied, "Where's Alter and Caster Cú?"

"Do you need something Master?"

They jumped and nearly dropped the two boys. The one with bangs nearly shrieked and clung onto his Master's uniform. The Berserker had just appeared when he heard his Master mentioning him and the Caster version of his “light” self.

"Where did you even come from?!" They exclaimed.

The demi-servant sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're still normal Alter Cú..."

"What about Caster?" The Master asked with a frown, setting the two down so that they could run around, “Is he affected?”

The two Lancers immediately clung themselves to Alter's leg, not planning to let go. Poor Alter Cú looked down at them, frowning.

"Don’t know." He replied then asked, “What do we do?”

"Well first we got to find Caster," They told the Shielder and Berserker, "then maybe Mashu and I will go find out how to fix this." 

Alter huffed, "Alright," he muttered, before picking up the two Cús and holding them in his arms.

"Whee!" Little Cú Chulainn shrieked, being tossed up into the berserker’s arms.

Alter Cú held them both in his arms as he followed the demi-servant and their Master. All to look for the Sage of the Forest. Eventually, they found him sitting on a couch and reading a book in his hand, which was probably about rune spells.

The human went over to greet the Caster, who greeted them back, before looking up and closing his book. It took only a moment before his red eyes went wide.

“O-oi,” He said, looking at the two little Lancers, “what happened to those two?”

“What do you think...?” They responded wearily then sighed, “they’re little kids now...”

“That’s a problem...” Caster muttered.

“Senpai and I are going to talk with Dr. Roman and Da Vinci,” Mash explained, “hopefully there’s a way to reverse this...”

“So we’re babysitting...?” Caster Cú raised an eyebrow before the two small lancers pounced on him.

The blue haired caster yelped in shock, moving the book away from the two mini lancer versions of himself. Caster looked up at Alter’s intimidating gaze. He must’ve let them down.

“Pretty much...” their master muttered, scratching the back of their head, “we should hurry and get them back to normal as soon as possible. Come on Mashu.”

The pink haired Demi-Servant nodded in response, "Right Senpai.”

“We’ll be back.”

With that, the two of them raced off. Having two Lancers turn into little kids was troublesome, and they needed all the help they could get in the next singularity. Caster sighed and glanced at Alter, who seemed a bit grumpy as always. If he was his alter self, he probably would be annoyed at having to take care of two little kids than going out to fight.

“Why do you think they want us to babysit these two?” Caster asked aloud.

Alter looked like he was about to reply when Caster Cú felt a faint tug at his cloak. Proto Cú was looking up at him, with his cute ruby eyes and a chubby-cheeked smile.

“Play hide and seek with us!” Little Prototype Cú told the caster.

“Uh... Alright...”

“...Fine,” Alter muttered.

“Yay!” Lancer cheered.

Caster Cú got up, nearly sending Proto to the floor if said caster didn’t catch him.

‘He’s heavy...’ the caster thought, plopping the lancer back on the couch to reunite with the other kid Cú.

Curse you Strength E.

Alter Cú got up as well and looked down at the small Cús. It seemed that the two Lancers realized that there were two adults.

“Who’s it?” Cú asked Proto.

“Ummm....” Proto pointed at the berserker, “you!”

Alter didn’t reply for a moment, then sighed, “okay.”

The two kids cheered and scrambled away, pulling Caster Cú along to follow after them.

Alter waited until they all disappeared from sight before counting. He had just counted to twenty when he heard a voice.

“What are you doing?”

He uncovered his face and looked up to see no one else but Robin Hood.

“None of your business,” he grumbled and left to search for the others.

Robin only stood there watching the berserker leave, until someone called him over.

“Archer!”

“Coming!”

...

It didn’t take Alter long to find the three, Caster Cú being the one not even trying. The kids, however... By each round, they were slowly getting harder to find. Either that or they slowly lost the motivation to find them.

Now here they were, walking side by side together in the hallway. It was strangely empty, most likely because their Master took everyone out for quests. Everyone except them, of course.

Caster Cú sighed, “Man, this is a pain to deal with,” he grumbled.

His staff was behind his neck and rested on his shoulders, arms curled around it to keep it there.

Alter Cú was silent as always, most likely doing it because he was a Servant. He really saw servants as weapons, which was true. Very true. However, they were weapons with emotions, as they were alive a long time ago.

Caster glanced at Alter, the silence was quite tense. It was thick enough for Gáe Bolg to slice through like a sword through flesh.

“Hey, are we ever going to find them?” He asked the Berserker.

“Master’s orders.” Was all Alter muttered, glancing at the other Cú Chulainn with piercing red eyes.

...

They ended up on the couch after giving up on looking for them. So what’s the next option? Wait for the Lancers to find them, that’s what.

Caster Cú’s staff rested on the armrest of the couch. The two were side by side, waiting and doing...well... nothing. Alter Cú didn’t seem interested in talking, so Caster resorted to reading his book of rune spells.

After a while of reading, he began to slowly doze off. His arms rested on his lap, book in hand, and he rested his head against the couch. His tired eyes fluttered shut and slowly allowed sleep to pass time. Hopefully, he’ll wake up when the two lancers found them.

...

Alter Cú had been thinking about how ridiculous this had been. They were supposed to babysit two kiddy Lancers, both who cannot seem to use or have their spears, but somehow they lost them. All because of hide and seek. So much for Luck D, huh? It’s a miracle how they haven’t managed to find them. One of them had Luck E and should be the easiest to find.

Alter’s train of thought stopped when he felt someone lean on him, and he glanced down at the Caster.

 _‘He looks peaceful,’_ the Berserker thought, _‘fool.’_

However, that didn’t stop him from wrapping his tail around the Caster’s waist and pulling him a bit closer. Alter rested his head on his Caster self’s own, before closing his own eyes. It would be uncomfortable sleeping like this but, whatever, it was warm.

...

The Master came back from questing and heard from Roman and Da Vinci that the Lancers will hopefully be back to normal by tomorrow. They sighed in relief. That was good, though they had plenty of servants, there were many Archer enemies and not enough Lancer Servants. The human went to search for the four Cú Chulainns and spotted them nearby on the couch.

“Caster, Alter! Goo-“ they stopped when they got close enough, and luckily, the four didn’t wake up.

Caster Cú was resting against Alter, who has his tail wrapped around the other’s waist and his head on top of him. The two small Lancers had managed to climb up and somehow got in with the other two without waking them up. So much for Luck E, huh?

Prototype was curled up against Caster, snuggled in the crook of his arm. Cú was laying across Alter’s lap and was starting to drool. No doubt that Lancer was going to get killed once they were back to normal.

For now, it was not on the Master’s mind. They quickly and quietly called for Georgios and his camera. A bit confused, the Rider walked over with said object in his hand. Spotting the four all dozing together, he knew what to do. Snapping a picture--which miraculously didn’t wake them up, he handed the camera to his Master for approval. With a nod and a quiet thanks, the two left.

...

Caster Cú stirred to the numbing feeling of his arm and something heavy across his lap. He could feel someone’s head on top of his, and his body was aching from the position he slept in. Caster opened his red eyes, and the first thing he saw was blue body tights laying across his lap, covering his hand and book as well.

At least Cú Chulainn was back to normal. He glanced at the body to his left, which was Prototype. He was currently asleep on Caster Cú’s arm.

He felt movement on his right, the weight of Alter’s head being lifted from his. And that’s when Cú screamed. It was quite loud as the Lancer was chucked to the wall for drooling on the Berserker. That startled Prototype awake, who jumped out of the couch.

Poor Cú Chulainn, it must suck to have Luck E.

Alter Cu jumped out of the couch, tail unraveling from around Caster’s waist. He barely registered it, and his brain was still a bit muddled from sleep. Caster Cú rose from the couch and stretched, cracking stiff bones and stretching sore muscles. He frowned slightly at the unpleasant pins and needles feeling at his arm.

“Oi! You knocked out Lancer!” Proto Cú exclaimed, currently checking out the passed out Servant.

“What’s going on? Is there a patient?”

All three turned to see Nightingale, standing at the hallway. The nurse was looking at the original Lancer Cú, who was sprawled on the floor.

Poor Cú Chulainn indeed...


	2. Babysitters II (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel.
> 
> Cu Chulainn is really unfortunate, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie didn't realize I created a small timeline with these two. Whoopsie.
> 
> Also, I felt like this was kinda rushed (kinda did lmao). I wanted to get it out of the way so I could work on other things lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though

Cú Chulainn walked down the halls of Chaldea, looking quite bored. It was a quiet morning today. Or so he thought.

It didn’t take long for the sounds of clicking claws, a body being dragged, and faint giggling was heard behind him. He frowned at the sound and after a while, the Lancer turned. They stopped when he did, and the giggles turned into faint whines.

Three white wolves stood behind him, one of them with Caster Cú’s hood in between its teeth. Another wolf went to lick the Caster, giggles filling the air.

Cú Chulainn frowned even more and walked over to the wolves, eyes widening as he saw the little kid, that wore Caster’s cloak. Well, that kid _IS_ Caster.

“This again?!” He exclaimed.

It had been weeks since he and Prototype had turned into kids. Now it was reversed. Or is it?

Cú Chulainn hoped not as he snatched Caster up in his arms, who squealed in glee and rushed to find Alter Cu with the wolves following hot on his tail. He hoped and prayed on that terrible Luck E that Alter did not have the same fate as the Cú in his arms.

...

And his Luck failed him. As always. Curse Luck E. It sucks.

When Lancer entered Alter’s room, the bedroom was empty. He had started to leave when he spotted a lump in the sheets. Cú Chulainn went over and slowly, carefully, pulled the sheets away.

Inside was a curled up kid-version of Alter. He wouldn’t admit this aloud, but the Berserker was quite cute in this form.

Alter Cú looked up with a rather nasty glare. Caster looked at Alter, and the Berserker’s eyes softened slightly. It was enough for Cú Chulainn to pick him up. Might as well inform his Master of the situation.

...

“Eh!? Again!?” Their Master exclaimed in shock.

“Yep...” Cú Chulainn sighed.

They were currently sitting in a table and Caster’s wolves were on the floor, curled up around the two kids. Said two were sitting in the middle of the wolf circle. While Caster was petting and hugging his wolves, which was ridiculously adorable, Alter was staring at...Caster Cú...?

“Not again...” They groaned and sighed, “well I guess as long as Prototype-“

“Do you need me Ma-“

Prototype Cú cut himself off when his eyes landed on the wolves and the two kid Cús together.

“Again!?” He exclaimed.

“Yes, and you’re both babysitting them.”

“...EH!?”

...

Cú Chulainn and Prototype sat on the couch, watching the two draw with paper and crayons they had found.

Everyone else had already left for quests, so they were alone with Caster and Alter.

At least the wolves stuck around -they currently laid on the floor in a heap of white fur-, although he couldn’t understand why Prototype was stuck with them. He could take care of those two himself! It wasn’t hard looking after two kids, right?

“I’m done!” Caster cheered happily, holding up a picture of a red stick with a triangle at the end.

“That’s...” Proto looked up, “Nice...”

Gáe Bolg... of course, Caster would draw that.

“I’m done too!”

The two of them turned to Alter, whose tail was wagging like a dog, holding up a paper filled with blue and black scribbles.

“Uh...” Cú had no idea what to say.

“What’s that?” Caster asked Alter, putting his drawing down.

One of the wolves lifted their heads up.

“It’s you!” Alter replied with a toothy grin, tail wagging even faster.

“Eh? Me?” Caster asked, blinking his red eyes in surprise.

“Yeah!” He hands the paper to the Caster, tail continuing to wag furiously.

Caster looked at the paper and back up at Alter, before taking it with a smile.

“Thank you!”

Alter grinned a wider grin. If the room was dark, the Berserker’s grin could light up all of Chaldea.

The two Lancers turned away for a moment. It was just too cute...

“Look! Look!” Caster went to happily show them the drawing, then to the wolves.

Alter tagged behind him like a puppy, tail wagging happily and chest puffed a bit in pride.

...

Remember when Cú Chulainn thought taking care of two kids were easy?

Yeah, he’d take it right back. It was not easy taking care of energetic kids. They were rather messy and tiresome to deal with.

Currently, the two were asleep in the Lancer’s room, surrounded by Caster’s wolves. Little Alter clung onto Caster Cú like a lifeline, while Caster himself was snuggled into one of the wolves' fur.

Cú Chulainn and Proto Cú were flopped on the couch, glad to have some damn peace and quiet. At least, they did a better job. Caster and Alter gave up in the middle of hide and seek! Like, come on!

Alter had been exceptionally clingy to Caster, not that said Caster minded. The Berserker seemed rather possessive over the other male, and Cú Chulainn wasn’t sure why. The damn bugger bit him and Proto too, multiple times. All they tried to do was pick Alter up!

Master better thank the two Lancers when they came back...

...

It was morning in Chaldea.

Alter stirred in his sleep, hugging the warmth closer. The warmth shifted with a faint groan?

He opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes. Alter blinked once. Twice.

It was then that he noticed how close they were, and it was then that Alter realized: he just spooned his- _THIS_ Caster in his sleep!

He shifted, letting go of the blue-haired Caster, only to feel fur against his back.

“Eh?”

The wolf behind Alter yipped, and fell out of the now crowded bed.

Caster himself looked quite surprised and scratched the back of his head, averting his gazed and feeling quite embarrassed.

“Um...What happened?” He asked.

Alter only shrugged and got out of bed, the wolf under him yipping and scampering out of the way. Caster got up as well, patting a wolf’s head. The two were being way too awkward toward each other, and they went out of the room as soon as possible.

The first thing they saw was Cú Chulainn walking down the halls, hands in bandages.

“What happened to you?”

The blue haired Lancer turned and glared at Alter with a scowl.

“You _BIT_ me, asshole!”

What...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: the whole “his Caster” thing was actually a typo but I found it so amusing that I kept it.


	3. A New Item (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things these two do when they’ve become a new couple... now that they’re an item...

When you become a new “item”, it doesn’t take long before all of Chaldea knows about it. Even if you only show affection in private, eventually, someone found out and told everyone else. And the news would spread like wildfire.

That was the case with Cú Chulainn Caster and Alter. Caster had no idea who caught them, though he was sure it was an Assassin, it was probably during that heated make-out session yesterday.

They were in Caster’s room, the blue-haired caster being the one to make such a move. It was supposed to a small chaste kiss, but Alter was the one that pulled him close and deepened it. The dark blue-grey haired male was eager for more. Caster Cú wrapped his arms around Alter’s neck, letting out a soft grunt at the claws that gripped his hips.

They parted for a brief moment when Alter leaned forward, causing the two to fall onto Caster’s bed. The Caster was pinned by the other male’s muscular body, and his arms kept Alter down with him. Their lips connected again, soft and gentle at first but it quickly grew a bit heated. Alter’s tail tip twitched in excitement as the Berserker himself savored every moment.

They pulled away once Caster Cú made a faint noise of pleasure. Alter looked down at the Caster with a grin, and said Caster was looking back up at him with a flustered face. Damnit, why does _he_ have to be bottom?! Just wait, he’ll wipe that grin off of pretty Alter’s face.

...

Alter was always subtle with affection in front of others. Either everyone was really dense, or they didn’t say anything.

A light squeeze on the shoulder, a longing gaze sent at Caster’s direction, the faintest smile on his lips. Maybe they noticed how close the two of them were, or how much the two of them stayed in each other’s presence. Sometimes when they passed by each other, Alter would brush hands with his, and Caster instinctively tried to wrap his fingers around Alter’s claws. Sometimes he held them for a brief moment, sometimes they slipped away from his grasp.

Now that they’ve become an “item” in Chaldea, they were more...affectionate in public. Soft kisses on the cheeks and intertwined fingers when the two walked together. Soft pats or head rubs, Caster sitting in Alter’s lap when he read, and a very rare kiss on the lips. They never made out. The two of them saved that activity _specifically_ in the privacy of Caster’s and Alter’s rooms.

Though lately, they’ve started sleeping together and usually they slept in Caster’s room. Caster taking off his cloak and Alter stripping himself of his armor. They laid together with legs tangled and Alter’s tail curling around their waists. The Berserker’s arm would drape over Caster’s body, and the blue-haired male’s back would be pressed against his lover.

The first time they did this, none of them could get a wink of sleep. After all, their hearts could not stop racing. However, they soon got used to being in each other’s embrace and, usually, both were out like a light.

...

Unfortunately, being a new item meant being bombarded with questions. Luckily, Alter’s got a nasty glare...


	4. Reunion (Archer Gilgamesh/Enkidu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Master has shut everyone out for the summoning room again. So, who is Master trying to summon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Caster Cu/Alter Cu (sorry can't exactly get away from these two)
> 
> This is just something sweet. Not exactly shippy shippy yet.
> 
> Sorry that this is short, couldn't think much for it.

“Another Servant?” Gilgamesh asked with a scoff.

“Yep,” Alexander sighed, looking a bit worried, “they’ve been trying to get this one for days.”

The two were currently sitting on the couch.

“Tch,” he huffed, “that mongrel’s never satisfied.”

“Well, it’s more ammo for us!” The young Rider chirped happily.

“Hmph,” Gilgamesh huffed, crossing his arms, “I suppose. Whoever this Servant is, I hope she’s a Saberface.”

“You really like Saberfaces...”

“Hmph,” he gave a casual smirk, “is there anything wrong with that-?“

The door of the summoning room opened, revealing a very exhausted and defeated Master.

“Curse my gacha luck...!” They wailed and laid on the floor in a pitiful heap of flesh and clothes.

“Master used up their Saint Quartz again...” Alexander sighed.

They heard, and perked their head up, “no not yet!” they declared and quickly got up, “we just gotta go quest for more!”

The human’s eyes gleamed in determination to get this servant.

Now that the idea of having a new servant in Chaldea was stuck in Gilgamesh’s head, he wondered which servant the idiot wanted.

“Oi, I have a question for you mongrel!” He called out to the Master.

“Huh?” They blinked and looked at him.

“Who are you trying to get _this_ time?”

They were silent for a moment as if debating if they should answer. Their eyes brightened a bit as if they had a plan. The Master smiled at the Archer before replying:

“I’ll introduce them...him...her... to you when I manage to summon them.”

Gilgamesh tsked in annoyance. How dare they! That wasn’t the answer he was looking for! However, he sooner managed to calm himself down. Maybe this could be interesting...

“Fine,” He grumbled, “but I will be the first one to meet her. Got it mongrel?”

“Of course!” The twinkle in their eye just managed to irritate him a tad bit more, “you won’t regret it! I promise!”

With that, they went to gather servants up for questing.

...

The next day, Gilgamesh noticed the Cús huddled by the door. They seem to be quietly talking to each other, with Alter being mostly silent. The Berserker’s arm was casually wrapped around Caster’s waist.

“I heard Master’s been wanting to get a Lancer,” Caster muttered.

Well, now that caught the blond’s attention. Part of him felt a bit disappointed, he was hoping that his Master desired a Saberface. Now he could only wonder the Lancer’s True Name...

“Do you think they’re trying to get Scathach?” Prototype asked.

“I hope so!” Lancer Cú grinned.

“It’ll be good if she’s summoned,” Alter muttered, pulling Caster Cú a bit closer to him and wrapping his other arm around the Caster’s waist, “there are one or two humans that I’d never want to see as my enemy.”

Caster didn’t say anything, a bit surprised at Alter’s action. Maybe even a bit frozen in place.

“Would one of them be Caster?” Lancer Cú teased, pointing at the said Caster in Alter’s embrace.

Alter scowled and gave the Lancer a good _thwack_ in the face with his tail. He glared, nuzzling Caster’s hair. At this point, the Cús started bickering. Or well most of them.

By then Gilgamesh had walked off. A Lancer, huh? There was only one Lancer he’d like to see again. His friend and closest ally. 

Thinking of said friend made him sigh a bit sadly. He still missed him after all.

...

It was only the next day before the screech of Master’s victory woke up all of Chaldea.

Literally.

Gilgamesh was annoyed, for it was a terrible way to wake up. He came out to see other Servants stumble out of their rooms, still groggy from sleep.

He made his way to the main room where he saw his Master walking out of the door, talking to someone.

“Oi mongrel-“

The words died on his tongue as he saw the new Servant step out into view.

...

When Enkidu was first summoned, the first thing they did was to cover their ears at their Master’s victory screech.

“Finally after all these days!”

They were enveloped in a tight hug and the Lancer mused softly before hugging back. The Master soon pulled away, a proud gleam in their eyes.

“Come on,” They grabbed Enkidu’s hand, “I’m pretty sure I woke everyone up, so it’s a great way to introduce you to everyone!”

The two stepped out of the door when the green haired servant felt a presence.

It was a very familiar presence. Nostalgic, even.

“This is...” they muttered to themselves, before looking up.

Their eyes met red, and Enkidu was face to face with the King of Uruk.

...

Gilgamesh could only stare wide-eyed at the Lancer before him.

Enkidu. This was the Lancer his Master wanted so badly? His old friend?

It was only a moment before he registered cloth being pressed against his body, and arms wrapping around him in a hug. It was only a moment before he wrapped his own arms around the Lancer’s lithe figure, not noticing his Master’s wide grin.

They had brought them back together, and here the two were, reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should do a sequel to this...


	5. Quite a Reunion (Archer Gilgamesh/Enkidu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were expecting the hug. And they were definitely expecting a few tears shed.
> 
> But they didn’t expect... well... THIS.

Okay, so Master might’ve had a regret or two in summoning Enkidu. Now don’t get them wrong, they were really glad to have the Lancer in the growing family of servants, but having the two reunite? That was probably one.

That reason being, that after they had a sweet little hugging -and perhaps even a bit of tears- session, the clay Servant straight up _punched_ Gilgamesh. In the face of all places too. They had expected Gilgamesh to get angry at the Lancer for ruining his face.

To their surprise, Gil only laughed a hearty laugh before pushing the Lancer down. His grin was wide, not an arrogant one, but a playful, even a happy grin. Enkidu let out a small laugh of surprise as they were pushed down, before starting to wrestle and fight the Archer.

The noise that the two made; grunting and hissing, the slamming of bodies on the walls or floor, and the sound of knocking objects over; had attracted the sleepy servants over. The other Servants, who had been so rudely awoken by their Master’s victory screech, were fully awake now when they witness the new servant holding Gil in a chokehold.

They sat on his chest, a bloodstained grin on their face. Gilgamesh himself grunted and sputtered, but a grin was in his face as well. The blond grabbed the Lancer’s arms and tried to pry them off, all while turning his body so the clay Servant would get off of him.

The green haired Lancer yelled and down they went, the leg being crushed by Gilgamesh’s weight. So to solve that, they gave him a hearty kick at the stomach, causing the Archer to sputter and roll off of the crushed limb. Luckily, the limb wasn't broken or anything or the sort.

It wasn’t until Mashu came in, did the Master went in to try and break up the fight. They mentally thanked the Shielder for unfreezing them from shock.

“Enkidu! Gilgamesh! Please stop fighting!”

The Lancer did, looking up and was just an inch away from sinking their teeth into Gilgamesh’s exposed arm. However, it only took another kick at Enkidu to fling them off, before Gilgamesh would cease his fighting. The Archer didn’t seem very pleased that their reunion had been interrupted.

“Why are you-“

“Please don’t fight...” The Master sighed, “besides, you two left a mess.”

“We could always walk around and catch up” Enkidu, stood up, dusting their white clothing.

“Hmph,” he huffed, “very well.”

“You can catch up later.”

All that heard turned, and the witnessing Servants made way for Nightingale, whose arms were crossed.

“You both have wounds and I’d rather that you don’t get an infection.”

Oh boy...

...

Once the two of them released from Nightingale’s company, the two of them walked down the halls of Chaldea. They talked quietly, but the volume slowly increased with laughter. Sometimes, they would punch each other fondly.

Master passed by as the two servants chatted, a smile on their face.

They had a feeling, just a feeling, that something will once again blossom.

Only this time, it was with two different servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I imagined Gil in his third ascension when I was writing this.


	6. What’s In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Master’s name anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a drabble.

“Master?”

“Hm?” They turned to see Kid Gil with his hands behind his back.

“The other Servants and I have been wondering...what is your name? It would be confusing for the supports. They don’t know your name and you’ve never shared yours.”

“Did you ask Mashu?” They asked, perhaps a bit nervously.

The non-binary Master has yet to reveal their real name to anyone but a few, and even when they specifically told these people to never call them by this name. However, they haven’t the Servants yet, except for a few.

“I asked Alexander,” the young Archer replied, “but he said that he couldn’t say anything about it.”

“Well I guess it would be a bit confusing for the support Servants...” they muttered under their breath, before thinking for a moment.

“Hmm...” They sighed before the corners of their lips twitched upward as a small smile, “how about M? Just M? The first letter for Master. That could work. Wouldn’t it?”

Kid Gil smiled and nodded happily, “Okay!” He chirped, “should I tell the others?”

“If you want,” they scratched the back of their head.

“M it is!” The Archer ran off and disappeared into the halls.


	7. You’re Quite the Charmer (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Aren’t you Euryale and Stheno?
> 
> Aka “How to Decharm Your Boyfriend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn’t forget that Alter Cu is called Culter... pshhh nah.

Today’s opponents were an Archer and Assassin. Specifically Medusa’s sisters, Euryale and Stheno.

Who else to combat the two but the Cú Chulainns? Specifically Lancer Cú, Caster Cú, and Culter. Lancer was the leader today.

They’re just training, we swear.

Don’t worry though, Prototype was a substitute today, in case something went wrong. And something almost _always_ went wrong.

So far it was going well. With class advantages, they were easily beating the two Gordon sisters. That is until the Archer used one of her skills on Caster, charming him with her song.

Poor Culter, his boyfriend was temporarily infatuated with Euryale. The Berserker’s face scrunched up in annoyance, and he walked up to Caster before M could command anyone.

He suddenly grabbed Caster Cú and turned him around, gripping the other male’s chin so harshly that the charmed male winced. M was about to tell Culter to calm down, but the words died on their tongue when they just witnessed the Berserker kissing Caster hungrily.

Lancer Cú had turned to the two with a shocked face, Prototype Cú’s jaw dropped, Mashu covered her face with a hand to hide her blushing red face, Stheno looked dumbfounded, and Euryale covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Culter closed his eyes and continued to kiss the Caster roughly, using his spear to bring the blue-haired Caster even closer. It was only a moment before Caster Cú started to kiss him back. The blue haired Caster’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he made a rather lewd noise. The entire scene happened while their Master was ordering Lancer Cú around.

Eventually, Culter pulled away, licking up the saliva that connected them. Poor Caster. His face was awfully red.

“Oi lovebirds, a little help here?!” Lancer exclaimed, dodging another one of Euryale’s arrows.

“Right,” Caster Cú cleared his throat, blush dying down.

...

It didn’t take long for the sisters to use Siren’s Song again. This time, poor Culter got charmed.

“I swear you two are doing this on purpose!” M shrieked, causing the two to giggle.

“This again...” Lancer Cú grumbled as all eyes went to Caster and the Berserker as if expecting for the same thing to go down.

The blue haired Caster turned around to face Culter, who was busy admiring the sisters in a distance. Caster Cú let out a soft sigh before grabbing his hood, going onto his tiptoes and gave Culter a deep, sweet kiss.

The blue-grey haired Berserker blinked in surprise, but slowly, his free arm went around the Caster’s waist and kissed him back. They stayed like this for a while until Culter’s grip tightened. This signaled Caster that the spell broke, and he pulled away. The Berserker huffed but said nothing more as they joined the fight again.

...

“Alright that’s all today,” M dismissed them, “maybe we can go-“

Culter grabbed Caster’s arm and simply dragged him to their room. The door closed and the rest was history.

We’ll just put it like that.


	8. Misunderstanding (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disadvantage of having sharp teeth.
> 
> And they were just having their daily, sleepy morning cuddles too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble that I’ve thought of a while ago, then left, then came back when I saw this: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0d/e1/60/0de1607dcfd646ba905a8932993a8e65.jpg
> 
> Headcanon: Culter can purr.

If you have four Cú Chulainns, you’d know that they all have some sharp canines. Even if you didn’t have four, but at least borrowed them from support, you’d still know about their sharp teeth.

And this morning just happens to reconfirm that.

...

It was morning, and our favorite couple was still asleep. Culter hugged Caster a bit closer, nuzzling his neck softly with a faint purr. The blue haired Caster groaned softly at the feeling, stirring a bit. He didn’t want to get up. It was warm in Culter’s embrace and he enjoyed the sound of the Berserker's purrs. It was quite cute.

His red eyes fluttered open, smiling softly as he glanced at the Berserker’s resting face. Culter has buried his face into Caster Cú’s neck, breath tickling the skin. Caster nuzzled into the pillow, savoring the warmth until Culter would wake up.

Caster ended up yelping in pain, scrambling out of the bed and clasping a hand on his neck. He felt something warm and wet on his fingers, and he pulled his hand away to see blood.

Culter stirred and smacked his lips softly, frowning at the taste of blood. It took a moment before he realized what he did.

“...Shit.”

...

And that’s how they ended up in Nightingale’s room. The nurse was patching up Caster’s bite wound when their Master walked in.

“Did you guys...?”

“That’s not what you think it is!” Caster exclaimed, jumping up.

“I agree with our Master,” Nightingale replied calmly and casually, “please use protection.”

“WE DIDN’T DO _IT_!”

“I bit him,” Culter adds in casually.

“You’re not helping...” Caster groaned.

What an eventful morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would you be okay if I ever posted smut? It's something I RARELY do, and I mean very rare...  
> This means changing the rating again... (I changed it to teens because swearing)


	9. A Silver Ring (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could a simple switch from a pointer finger to a ring finger on a RING cause this much trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure it sucks but eh.
> 
> Idk my left and right whoops

Cú Chulainn Caster was reading in his room, on his bed, and leaning against the wall when the door opened. He glanced up and smiled softly, knowing full too well who it was.

Cú Alter walked over and flopped on Caster Cú's lap and legs, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired Caster's torso and burying his face into his stomach.

"Hey, that tickles," He chuckled and with a hand, pulled Culter's hood down, "rough day?"

"Mhm," the blue-grey haired Berserker hummed in response, eyes closed, purring softly when Caster's fingers ran through his hair.

"You're gonna make my legs go numb."

"Don't care." More purring.

Caster sighed and went back to reading, hands going through the Berserker's hair. Culter looked up a bit, looking at the hand that held the book. He had always known that there was a ring on Caster's finger, and it was usually on the pointer finger. However, he noticed that the blue-haired Caster now had it on his _ring_ finger. He wondered why there was a change and sighed, nuzzling his boyfriend again. He'd have to ask someone later, for now, he'll just enjoy the warmth that Caster radiated.

Culter ended up falling asleep.

...

"Don't you already know that a ring on the ring finger means that someone is married or engaged?"

The Berserker blinked at M, who quickly added in.

"W-well o-only if i-it's on the right hand!," they exclaimed, "I-If it's on the left it doesn't mean anything..."

"...I would like one."

"H-Huh?"

...

"A ring?" da Vinci asked, with a teasing smile, "Is it for your crush that's your pen pal?"

M's face flushed a bright red hue, "N-No!" They exclaimed, "A-and s-she's not a crush! S-she's a friend!"

"Senpai we all know that's a lie..." Mashu mused.

"A-Am I that obvious?!"

"Yes!" Mashu, da Vinci, and Romani exclaimed in unison, before bursting into laughter.

M sighed and replied, "but no it's not for her. It's for Culter."

"Huh?!"

"Culter?"

"Why?!"

"I don't know," They shrugged, "Maybe he wanted a matching ring with Caster Cú...?"

"Oh, so they're getting married?" The female Caster asked.

"No," M frowned, "it's not-"

"Caster Cú and Culter are gonna get married??" Enkidu's voice scared their poor Master.

"No-"

"What really?!"

"Marie no-"

"Wow! I need to congratulate them on their engagement! Come on Gil!" Alexander ran off, dragging Kid Gil behind.

"hOW MANY OF YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US?!"

...

"H-Here you go..."

Culter took the ring from his Master's weary hands and inspected it. It was a simple and silver band, but he seemed to like this rather simple ring. He couldn't help but smile, just a tad bit.

"Thank you, Master," he replied simply and left, slipping the ring on.

The Berserker was happy. Very happy indeed.

...

Something was up. Clearly. Caster had no idea what _was_ up though. Culter has been oddly happy for the past week and everyone's been eyeing them with smiles or giggles.

Just what had he been _missing_? For a few days, several Servants came up to him with words of congratulations, and he was very confused. Why were they congratulating him? What did he do?

His boyfriend was grinning like an idiot every time he saw him, and more affectionate too. Nuzzles with purrs, the causal pulling him onto the Berserker's lap, pecks on the cheeks, and the constant need to hold his hand. There was nothing wrong with that, Caster didn't mind it at all, it was just that he's smiling a lot more than usual. While he was glad that the Berserker was smiling a lot more, he couldn't help but wonder why.

He realized it after a couple of days. He was simply in his room, reading his book when Culter came in and flopped on him. Caster Cú grunted and chuckled when the Berserker nuzzled him with a soft purr of content.

"Tired hm?"

Culter simply used a hand to cover his mouth, just wanting to savor the warmth. It was then that Caster noticed the ring on his finger. A _silver_ ring at that. And it dawned on him.

"SO THAT'S WHY! YOU BASTARD!"

"...Huh?"

...

"Is...this even necessary?" Caster asked, looking at the outfit the Saber was holding.

"Of course it is umu!" the emperor of Rome, clad in wedding attire, exclaimed, "It's your wedding! You will become a bride!"

"Couldn't I wear a suit...?"

"Nonsense! There is nothing wrong with wearing this, is there?"

"Um," M walked into the room," sorry for interrupting but-"

"Oh, this?" Nero pulled out an envelope," here."

Their face brightened up, "Thanks, Nero!"

With that, Caster's Master ran off.

Said Caster sighed, "Young love..."

"It really is beautiful, no?" Nero smiled softly at the door before turning to Caster Cú, "Now, you _have_ to wear this!"

"I CAN JUST WEAR A SUIT!"

...

"You look lovely Caster!" Enkidu clasped their hands together with a smile as Caster Cú walked out of the room, grumbling.

"I'm still questioning how she managed to rope me into all this..."

"Caster!"

"Shit."

Ireland's Child of Light lifted the skirt of the dress and dashed off, Bride Nero chasing after him.

...

Culter was currently walking the halls of Chaldea, messing with the tie on his suit and the hat on his head. Why do they have to wear this? They didn't want anything special out of this, and all because he asked for a ring...

"Someone help me get away from her!"

"Come back! I'm not done with you yet! You are gonna become a bride!"

"Screw that! I'm not doing it!"

Caster Cú crashed into the Berserker with a grunt, stepping back and nearly tripping if Culter didn't grab his... fiancé? His hand was wrapped around the Caster's waist and he pulled the blue-haired Caster close.

Ah... now that he got a good look at him, Caster did look rather nice.

Did he wear all white, including the cloak, which was now elongated like a cape, or perhaps a veil? The cloak had gold lace edges and streaks of pale blue at the back. The "corset” of the dress was the same blacktop as Caster's usual wear. The skirt of the dress was in layers, from white to shades of pale blue, with a streak of black and gold on a layer or two. He could see that the Caster still wore the sandals. The gloves he usually wore were now black and white lace, and the extra bracelets he had were silver and gold.

“Uh...” His face flushed a red hue.

“Shut it,” Caster grumbled.

“Caster~!”

“...Shi- Hey!”

Alter swept Caster Cú off his feet and carried him off.

“H-Hey..!” Nero Bride was unable to catch up and stopped, panting heavily.

M soon appeared with white and blue clothes in their arms, probably a suit, and witnessing Culter run off with Caster.

“I’m gonna guess the ceremony is canceled...?” They suggested and looked at the panting Saber.

“Oh uh... Here’s a letter by the way...”

“...Thanks...”

...

Caster Cú Chulainn sighed as he twirled a strand of dark blue hair between his fingers. Culter purred happily, arms wrapped around his... husband’s waist and face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They were still in their wedding clothes.

“We’re married now huh...?” Caster sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a faint smile.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The er... dress? Is basically based off of this (I tried): https://i.pinimg.com/564x/91/75/04/917504231036f7bfb6aaab530126b11e.jpg
> 
> Clearly, I didn't draw this...(If anyone has checked out my da lol)
> 
> Edit (5/11/18):  
> Well Anon, you suggested, I drew...here it is...  
> https://rougetheartcat.deviantart.com/art/Cu-Chulainn-Caster-as-a-Bride-744482886?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526782198&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1


	10. The Nameless Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character(s) Death... Just deaths in general. A lot of death.
> 
> How could this happen? Why did it have to end like this?
> 
> It was an end of one life and the beginning of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say that this story has too much fluff.
> 
> The doctor (*coughs* it's me *coughs*) prescribed angst.
> 
> Here you go you, angsty peeps.

Leonidas and Georgios were the first to die. It wasn't that big of a surprise since they were often on the front lines as tanks. They were overwhelmed by their enemies and died protecting their defenseless teammates.

 

Chevalier d'Eon died protecting their lovers. Just like Leo and George, they were a tank too. They would gladly die for the four of their loved ones.

 

Asterios died trying to protect the one he loved. He charged and sliced anyone that tried to hurt his Euryale, but he eventually was brought down. The Berserker could hear the screams of his lover as he went down, and the last thing he saw was the Archer, sobbing and screaming about how stupid he was. But she loved him, and he loved her.

Euryale died beside him. Her Berserker. Her Asterios. Holding his fading face in her slender arms, she closed her teary eyes and smiled as they were blasted into dust. She could barely hear the distant screams of her Master.

 

Mozart, Sanson, and Salieri died trying to protect Marie. The executioner was the first to fade into dust. Then the Avenger, who pecked the Rider's cheek and Mozart's lips, before he went into battle the Caster told him:

"Remember. You are Salieri and you are always Salieri."

He only smiled under the armor before running to his deathbed.

Mozart shot spells to support the Avenger as Marie held the fading Assassin. The white-haired executioner kissed her one last time and smiled one last time before he closed his eyes. And he was gone.

When Mozart realized that this was the end, he glanced at Marie and smiled sadly.

"When this is all over, I'll play the piano for you."

He remembered the times in France, though very vaguely. Mozart wasn't good at fighting, but he would only do his best.

 

Ozymandias died in battle. It was as simple as that, and Arash knew that. But that didn't stop the tears. That didn't stop him from screaming out the Rider's name. And that definitely didn't stop him from releasing that arrow, crying out with all his might.

"Stella!"

If Ozy were to die, he'd release his Noble Phantasm and die with him.

 

The Riders were the first to die fighting in battle. Running on their steeds with other classes following behind them, they ran to their death.

Alexander was one of them that did, and behind him clung Kid Gilgamesh, who almost immediately called upon the Gate of Babylon. Bucephalus was the first to fall, then Alexander himself, then Kid Gil. The Archer hugged the fading Rider close and fought until he was overwhelmed.

Marie Antoinette stayed behind at first, but after the fall of her lovers, she joined the Riders to their deaths.

 

The Berserkers were the next in line, then Sabers, then Lancers, with Assassins dying left and right. All did what they could do best.

 

Cú Chulainn, Cú Chulainn Alter, and Cú Chulainn Prototype all died in the front lines together. They were nearly untouchable, like divine spirits, like gods. But even gods fell, and so did they.

Cú Chulainn Caster foolishly ran into battle, against his Master's calls. He needed to be by his husband's side. By Alter's side.

He knew that M would not use a command spell. As much as it hurt them, as much as it pained them to see their Servants die, he knew that they wanted the couples to be together in death. Even if they didn't want to, surely, a part of them did.

It wasn't as if M was sadistic. No. The pain reflected in their dark eyes said so.

It was because M didn't want one side to feel pain, now that their other half was gone.

So Caster Cú ran, firing rune spells in a rush to a dying Alter. He spun his staff and called upon his Noble Phantasm.

"Wicker Man!"

Fire surrounded him and a large man of flaming straw rose and started to slowly walk, stomping away their enemies with waves of flames. He took that opportunity to go to Culter's side and hold his hand one last time. To see the glint of their rings together. One last time.

Tears ran his face as he watched the Berserker fade into nothingness. His hands trembled as the silver ring fell into his palms.

He never saw the person behind him, and he did not scream when he felt something pierce through his back. Caster smiled softly. To the Throne of Heroes, he would go. With Culter.

 

The Archers and Casters were the last to die, overwhelmed by their enemies. It was if fate knew how to slowly break their Master bit by bit. It devastated them to see couples and the servants, whom they loved from the bottom of their heart, die. One by one they fell as soldiers on the battlefield.

 

Mashu was the last Servant to die, and she died like any other Servant. She died protecting her Master.

 

M was alone. Overwhelmed and so easily slain.  
They were the only body that was left to bleed.

Their bloodstained hand reached out to the dark sky. The hand that once held command spells. They saw a light. A light. A little light. Everything felt numb. So painful, yet so numb. Their hand fell to their side, and their eyes felt so tired. Their body felt so heavy.

If they were given a second chance to live, they would take it to fight. For the servants they had loved as a family, who sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity. For the future, they tried to achieve. For the peaceful life that could’ve been theirs in there afterlife.

And they closed their eyes

...

And opened them.

Where were they? Somewhere familiar.

What were they? Servant. Avenger Class.

Who are they? ...Don’t know. Everything was blurry.

They spotted a person in front of them and it immediately clicked that this person was their Master.

They parted their jaws (?) to speak.

“Avenger...”

What were they? An animal.

They knew this because their Master’s hand went to touch their head, and the hair on their head was long, like fur.

With a smile and soft words, their master led them out. Avenger’s mind was a mess, trying to decipher the bits and pieces of their memories.

Servants. Yes, that was familiar. The memories of being a dog? A wolf? They... were confused.

A woman or a man, both identifying as neutral?

So confused... their head turned when they sensed someone, saw someone.

It was a Ruler. Messy golden hair with blue eyes.

That Ruler... was familiar.

Perhaps one day, they would remember. It was the consequence of being a nameless master after all. But for now, something told them to take advantage of this new life. This second life that Avenger was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read bits of this to my friend who has never played F/GO: she hated me for it.
> 
> Read it to a friend who did play it: She almost cried.
> 
> I bet that NO ONE (except one person. I swear, do not spill the beans. We talked about this.) will know who that Ruler is.


	11. Three Gils, One Enkidu, Total Chaos (Gilgamesh/Enkidu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M summons Caster Gil and all three of those Gils like Enkidu. And all have their way of showing it.
> 
> Eventually, Kid Gil gets kicked out of the competition early on, but how do they deal with the other two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m drowsy and don’t really like this whoops.
> 
> I imagine Archer being kinda possessive, Caster is a tsundere, and Kid being the only one that’s accepting and understanding. Lol
> 
> Posting it now because I'm too impatient.

Enkidu has no idea how they got into this predicament. Actually, yes they did.

Somehow, _SOMEHOW_ , Master managed to also summon Caster Gilgamesh. Clearly, Archer Gil wanted to keep his friend to himself. Here's the problem: they all see the Lancer as a friend and perhaps even more. They already had to deal with two of them, but now there were three. _Three_.

Now Kid Gil was really shy and cute when he confessed, and even _he_ knew he couldn't be with Enkidu because of the whole age situation. But that didn't mean he wouldn't leave Enkidu be. Kid Gil would follow the Lancer as well, asking him to tell him stories or if they wanted to join him for a meal. They were a kid after all. Though lately, he's been spending time with Alexander.

...

"Enkidu?"

"Hm?"

"Um..." the small Archer shuffled his feet, looking down and his cheeks dusted pink," I know I'm really young in this form but..." He looked up with wide red eyes,"I-I love you E-Enkidu!"

The green-haired Lancer blinked a bit in surprise but only smiled, patting his head softly, "I love you too Gil."

The young Archer wrapped his arms around their waist and hugged them tightly, "I hope the other two treat you well..."

"Of course they will Little Gil!" Enkidu exclaimed with a soft laugh and picked him up, causing the little boy to shriek, "You all are friends of mine right? Of course, they will treat me well."

The green-haired Lancer twirled him around before finally set him down to the ground. The blond child stumbled a bit, gripping their arms to hold on.

"We're still friends right?"

"Of course!" They laughed again and ruffled his hair, "we'll always be."

...

Now with Archer Gil, they easily fell into the routine of working together, especially in battle. Enkidu dealt with any Archer enemies, while Gil would protect them from any Sabers that tried to dispatch them. It was just as the old days, fighting and having fun, and it all made the Lancer smile. They were quite happy to be by the King's side again, even if he tried to stay around as much as he could. They drank red wine and wrestled in the privacy of each other's rooms. It was just like the old days.

Now Caster Gil... well, he seemed to try and avoid the Lancer.

When Enkidu asked M, they replied with, "He says that he doesn't deserve to even talk to you ever since you died, and he took the throne as the King of Uruk."

Now that kinda _hurts_. Jerk. They kinda understood though, no worries.

Though Caster Gil didn't latch onto them like Kid Gilgamesh, nor did he go up and chat with them like Archer, he did give them small little glances. It was enough for Enkidu to know. He managed to warm up into talking to them eventually.

...

Caster Gil was walking around the halls of Chaldea, feeling exhausted. He was a busy man after all. Just his luck, he spotted Enkidu sitting on the couch, looking as merry as they were long ago.

He tried to pass without the Lancer noticing him, but he clearly failed when he heard the clay doll call out his nickname and Class.

"Caster Gil!"

The blond stiffened, silently cursing to himself, before walking over.

"You look tired," they told him with a soft smile, "sit."

The smile was enough to send a warm feeling in his stomach.

"I can't," he grumbled out, "I'm busy."

"Aw come on Gil," Enkidu walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!"

"Relax a bit!"

They took him to the couch and made him sit before sitting next to him.

"Just a minute," Caster Gil murmured and crossed his arms before closing his eyes.

He ended up falling asleep.

 

Archer Gil was walking down the halls of Chaldea when he spotted two Servants sleeping on the couch. To his surprise, it was Enkidu and the Caster version of himself! The said Caster had his head on the Lancer's lap, most likely Enkidu's doing.

How did he know this? Their hand was resting on Caster Gil's head!

He felt something stir within his chest. It was akin to anger, something he was more familiar to, but it was actually envy. Him, the King of Heroes, envious at himself for using the green-haired Lancer as a lap pillow!

Of course, the hands in Caster Gil's hair showed that Enkidu was the one that made the blond rest on their lap, yet it still made him just a _bit_ jealous. Just a bit. So, that was how Gilgamesh ended up taking the unoccupied spot beside the Lancer and falling asleep.

 

Young Alexander was walking down the halls of Chaldea, chatting merrily with Young Gilgamesh about quests and other subjects. They passed the living room, and only one stopped while the other continued to talk and took a few more steps before pausing, looking at the other.

"What is it, Gil?" The Rider asked and turned his head to the couch, "Oh."

Enkidu, Archer Gil, and Caster Gil were asleep. And the two decided to leave them alone.

Upon awakening, chaos surely ensued between the three.

...

"Why don't you choose both?"

It was after the battle, and Enkidu was on support. They chatted with a different Gilgamesh, who looked exactly like their Archer Gil.

And yet he was different. His eyes held a certain gentleness. Held a bit of pain. A man who had suffered too much in the hands of his Master's fate. A man who moved on and found love in another.

Maybe it was why it was easier to talk to him about their life. It was just so difficult to talk to the others because the two Gils competed for the Lancer's affection. Ever since the incident on the couch, Caster Gil didn't try to avoid them anymore and enjoyed their company once in a while. It was also harder to keep Archer Gil from wanting to pummel his older self back to the Throne of Heroes.

Enkidu blinked in surprise, "as in a poly relationship?" They asked.

Gilgamesh nodded, eyes glancing at a certain dark-haired Irishman.

"Gil I'm not sure about that... clearly, they don't like each other..."

"Well, you never know until you tried, Enkidu."

"Mmm I suppose you have a point," they smiled softly, before handing him an envelope.

"For your Master."

"She'll be pleased," The blond chuckled, taking the envelope.

"Wish me luck with the both of them then," they mused.

"Yeah, good luck."

The two got up and parted ways. One to his teammates and his Master, and the other to their Chaldea, where they would be greeted by...well... their small harem of Gils. And their Master of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probs do a sequel (it'll probs be short) to this.
> 
> Gotta see who'll be end game?
> 
> Caster Gil or Archer Gil? 
> 
> Who will win Enkidu's heart?


	12. Archer or Caster? (Gilgamesh/Enkidu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship begins...and ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: My friend really needs help and it'd be great if anyone can contribute in anyway or form. I know this isn't related to Fate, but my friend really needs it.  
> Here's her Journal: https://corwolf.deviantart.com/journal/Donation-Pool-and-Commissions-746373840
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy this Drabble/one-shot. I could’ve updated with the sequel sooner but I had trouble with where I wanted to go with this... there’s gonna be a part three...

"I love you both."

"Huh?"

Caster and Archer Gilgamesh blinked in surprise at Enkidu, then at each other. What?

"I love you both," Enkidu repeated with a happy smile.

They decided to allow Support Gil's advice and attempt to create a poly relationship with the two. The Lancer could only hope that it would work.

"We can date each other!" They told the two speechless Gils merrily.

The two of them seemed a bit uncomfortable, for they would not only be dating the green-haired Lancer, but they would also be dating each other.

Exchanging uneasy glances, Caster Gil was the first to speak:

"Alright, Enkidu... We'll try."

"Really?" The Lancer smiled softly.

Was Enkidu really a Lancer? Because that smile may as well be their Noble Phantasm, like Euryale's arrow, hitting both of their hearts.

"Yeah really..." Archer Gil gave a soft, rare smile.

This was really going to be a pain in the butt, wasn't it? But for their only friend, the two would do anything.

"Great!" The green haired Servant linked their arms with the two Gils and planted a kiss on both of their cheeks happily.

The two blonds blushed ever so lightly. If they couldn't get along in this relationship, it would hurt Enkidu to make them choose.

...

So they ended up talking to Marie and Culter for advice. Caster Gil would talk with the Berserker and Archer Gil with the Rider. They really needed help. After all, one was in a polyamory relationship, and the other was in a relationship with himself.

"Well," Marie frowned, "I don't think I'd be much help with that, but..." she glanced at Mozart, who was chatting with Sanson and the newest arrival, Antonio Salieri.

"Mozart!"

The Austrian Caster turned his head and smiled at her, walking over when she made a beckoning hand motion.

"Is there something you need Marie?"

"Maybe enlighten our friend here?" She patted a hand on Caster Gil's shoulder, before telling him about his situation about his new relationship, "you and Sanson had a similar experience."

"Ah, that?" Mozart crossed his arms, "well perhaps spend some time with the other Gil. You may spend time with Enkidu too, but have some time for you and Archer to bond. It'll take time, and it's not guaranteed, but it's a head start."

"I see..." he sighed, sounding not very excited, "Well... thanks anyways."

...

"So it started with a kidnapping?" Archer Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

Cú Chulainn Alter nodded in reply, "Medb and I caught him and we planned to use him for mana."

His face scrunched up at the thought, "I see."

Archer took a sip of wine from his treasury, "so any advice about loving yourself?"

"Hm..." he tapped his chin with a claw, "Well if there are enough differences it should be like any normal person with the same face as yours."

"Well Caster is just an older version of me," Archer Gil huffed.

"Surely there would be a few differences."

"Perhaps,” Archer Gil sighed, "Well this is no help. Nothing less from a dog."

Culter grumbled, but said nothing else. A white wolf wandered over to them and the Berserker held out his hand for it to lick. It whined happily when Alter scratched behind its ears.

"Hopefully my Caster self will have better luck."

...

It's been a while and so far it was good. Perhaps this could work out after all!

Enkidu was a very happy Servant with their two boyfriends, who seemed a bit hesitant around each other but eventually warmed up. Everything just seemed perfect. It was going well.

So why did it fall apart?

Perhaps it was because of the two Gilgameshes themselves. They were perhaps too similar and it was weird for them to practically date the same person with almost the exact same personality. It just didn’t seem right to the two of them.

And alas, Enkidu had no choice but to choose. And no doubt would it be hard to choose between the two.

“Please give me some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to everyone who wanted a poly relationship...looks likes that’s not gonna happen... so what now? What next?
> 
> (I’ve asked people and have done polls for this. Part three will have Enkidu’s decision)


	13. It Was Just a Little Mistake (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He met her and she pounced.  
> He wasn’t there in time to prevent it from happening.  
> And now... he’s hurt.
> 
> Warnings: Mention of Rape/Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my friends’ conversation in Discord for inspiring this...
> 
> Edit: I realized that Enkidu wouldn’t be summoned yet during this time so whoops. So I removed Enkidu. Sorry child.

Something was wrong when M and their team of Servants came back from Fuyuki, Japan with Lord El-Melloi II and Iri. Everyone in Chaldea just knew by the atmosphere. It wasn't the fact that everyone was injured, for it was a common occurrence. Something clearly wasn't right.

M's face looked downright contorted in horror and concern; Mashu was also horrified and worried; Carmilla's face was neutral but her form was rather stiff; Alexander was a bit pale and he immediately rushed to Kid Gilgamesh, with Bucephalus trotting after him; Lancer Cu went off, but he oddly was silent; Chevalier only glanced at M and their concerned gaze lingered onto a certain two, before leaving to find Marie, Mozart, and Sanson; Euryale went to Asterios, looking quite fun disturbed and when asked, she simply told her innocent Berserker that she didn't want to talk about it; Culter looked angry, as if he wasn't satisfied, but a squeeze on the hand was enough for him to start to lead his boyfriend away; Caster followed, but his hood was up and eerily silent.

"Did something happen mongrel?" M snapped out of it when they heard Archer Gilgamesh's voice.

"Something very bad..." M found themselves sitting on the floor, burying their face into their hands, "Something very, very wrong."

"I'm sorry Master," Iri's face looked pained and guilty as if the situation was her fault.

"T-There's nothing for you to apologize for Iri!" M exclaimed, looking up at the Caster, "I was the one who decided to let everyone split up!"

"Tch," Gilgamesh tsked, "and to think you'd learn after North America."

"I know..." M let out a shaky sigh, "it's all my fault..."

"H-Hey mongrel don't think that-"

"N-no it is..."

"Now look what you've done..." Iri sighed, going to wrap her arms around her trembling Master.

...

"Cú?" Culter went to cup the Caster's pale face, who was torn between getting away from the Berserker's touch and relishing in his comforting touch.

The blue-grey haired Servant frowned even more and his red eyes gleamed with concern.

"I Uh..." Caster Cú, averted his gaze, a hand clasping over Culter's and his other hand squeezing his staff with all his might, "I...just don't want to talk about it..."

Culter didn't reply, his hand taking Caster's and bringing his knuckles to his own lips. Caster Cú pulled back slowly, averting his gaze.

"Is there anything you ne-"

"No."

His answer was clear and quick.

"Just... let me be alone for a while."

Those words caught him by surprise and Culter could understand, but it didn't mean that it hurt.

"Okay," The Berserker sighed and turned away.

Silence. Then, he left the room.

...

Caster Cú stood under the shower, letting the water drip down his pale skin.

Dirty. Dirty. _Dirty._

He felt dirty. Filthy even. And now there was a bit of strain in his relationship because of this.

If only he wasn't a damn Caster! If only him and Culter didn't get separated by those Assassins! If only. If only...

He couldn't get the sounds _she_ made out of his head. He was helpless under her. Absolutely helpless. The feeling of her weight on him and the knives made of string pinning him to the ground still lingered. It was a pest and it did its job of never leaving his head.

Why didn't he have to be the one against a Rider? Why did Wind Iri have to be a Rider? Why, why why?

Caster turned off the water and grabbed a towel with a sigh, drying his own body and hair before wrapping it around his waist.

He stepped out of the communal showers with his usual attire and a towel to dry his hair. He spotted Culter passing by and the two made eye contact. The Berserker's gaze lingered for a moment before turning away.

Caster Cú pursed his lips and he wanted to reach out, seek comfort, but he also didn't want to touch anyone. The memory was still there. And he hated that it lingered to remind him.

So with damp hair and a damp towel in his hands, he simply put on his hood and left to put the towel in the hamper.

...

"Hey Caster!" The voice of his younger-self caught his attention.

"Hm?" He turned to Prototype Cú and Lancer.

"Wanna drink?"

His Lancer-self was sipping some sake casually, though he seemed just a tab bit worried about giving Caster alcohol after the incident.

“Sure,” The Caster sat down and grabbed a cup before filling it with alcohol.

“Kanpai!” Prototype cheered.

“Kanpai!”

“Kanpai...”

...

Culter was currently watching the two, watching everything unfold.

To put simply, the three got really drunk, did some really stupid stuff -which resulted in a chaotic mess-, and ended up sprawled out on the couch.

EMYIA Archer stood next to the Berserker with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’ll all be the death of me,” he grumbled before going to help Lancer Cú to his room.

Culter glanced at the drunk Caster Cú, before sighing and picking up his boyfriend.

“I can walk...” the blue-haired male muttered with a slur.

“Uh huh...”

“Well...I guess I don’t mind if it’s you...”

“Mm...” Culter blushed lightly at that.

“Mhm...” Caster Cú nuzzled his neck, eyelashes tickling his tan skin, “you know... I’m glad that you took my-”

“Yes I know,” he cut the Caster off, glancing around to make sure that no one was there.

The halls of Chaldea were eerily quiet tonight.

“We’re here,” He informed the drunk, going to set his boyfriend down on his bed.

“Hm... thanks,” the drunk Caster chuckled softly, though it held a bit of pain.

“Goodnight,” he forced his voice to be void of emotion.

Culter pulled away and started to leave, but a hand grabbed his clawed fingers.

“Please stay,” he whispered softly, “It hurts when you act like this.”

The Berserker turned and his heart leaped to his throat. There were tears in the corners of the Caster’s red eyes. Culter sighed and went to wipe the tears away with a clawed thumb.

“Okay.”

It was soft. Gentle.

Berserker climbed into bed and pulled the Caster close, kissing his forehead.

“I love you...” the drunk Servant‘s eyes fluttered closed.

“I love you too,” Culter moved a bit of hair away from his boyfriend’s face, a hint of a smile on his face.

He would help him cope. He would help him heal. And he promised himself, that something like that would _never_ happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wanted this to be angsty but instead, it was fluffy... thanks, me.


	14. Hot Spring Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servants in a hot spring, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. So many children... how to add them all *sob* 
> 
> I wanted to give them dialogue but idk how so...

"Don't we have a world to save?"

"Uh..." M scratched the back of their neck, glancing elsewhere besides the Shielder in front of them, "W-Well the Servants could use a break... besides, we could think of it as a bonding time!"

"Really?"

"Uh yes...?"

...

"Ah..." Medea let out a sigh, sinking into the warm waters, "this feels nice..."

"Uh!" Fran agreed happily.

"Um..." Mashu seemed a bit concerned.

Let's hope no one gets electrocuted.

Jing Ke was sitting next to Shuten Douji, who was pouring her a cup of alcohol.

"It's nice to relax sometimes," the Chinese Assassin muttered, taking a sip of her sake, "oh! This is good sake."

The oni only giggled in reply, "want any more?"

"Please do not get drunk," Nightingale narrowed her eyes at the two, "you might slip."

"Oh relax Nightingale!" Iri smiled at the Berserker, "this is something that'll only happen once!"

"Well I could ask Senpai..." Mashu told them.

"Oh yay!" The white-haired Caster cheered happily.

"Quit splashing," Carmilla grumbled, arms crossed.

"Me too?" Jack asked, who was playing with a toy duck given to her from M.

"No you're fine," the vampire replied.

Marie only stifled her giggles so Carmilla didn't get mad and tried to attack her.

"That's good... Very good Mashu...." Euryale sighed at the warm water,"I wonder how Asterios is doing..."

"Well knowing the boys..." Medusa sighed.

...

"Quit talking about your girlfriend Asterios." Robin Hood sighed, "Euryale is probably fine."

"Oh..." The large Berserker looked down at the water.

"This place is... kinda crowded- Hey!" Caster Cú exclaimed as he was pulled into Culter's lap, face turning red.

Lancer Cú and Prototype Cú burst out laughing, which caused a large tail to go _slap_ on the water. 

"Hey!" The two Lancers exclaimed.

"Oh, are we going to war!" Leonidas exclaimed, standing up with a grin.

"Please stop splashing around..." Diarmuid sighed.

Poor guy was ignored and a splash war nearly commenced.

"Quit it!"  Ozymandias hissed.

"Ozy calm down..." Arash sighed.

"Why am I ignored...?" Dia sighed, leaning back.

"D-Don't feel t-too bad D-D-Dia!"

"Uh...Kogil? Are you okay?"

The small Archer's face was red as Alexander's hair, said Rider's hair was out of its braid. Currently, the blond was on the Rider's lap.

"I-I'm fine!"

"You know you could always get off, " Alexander told him.

"T-Thanks..." the Archer got out of his lap.

A person with long dark hair stepped into the hot spring, sighing softly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Who are you?" Gilles Saber asked the man.

"Oh, that's Lancelot" Saint George replied, entering the hot spring.

"YOU'RE LANCELOT?!" Nearly all the male Servants exclaimed.

The long-haired Rider went to have a bit of a small talk with Siegfried. Mozart, Antonio, and Sanson were busy chatting to each other, ignoring the rest of the group. Emyia and Lord El-Melloi we’re having a rather casual conversation. Poor Jekyll was too awkward to start a conversation. 

It wasn't long before a new Servant came over.

"Hello!" Astolfo cheered.

"YOU'RE A GUY?!"

The pink haired Rider laughed and joined in with the others.

Archer Gilgamesh sighed and eventually asked, "Where's Enkidu?"

"Hm?" The pink haired Rider turned to him, "They went to the genderless section of the hot spring."

"WHAT?!" Gilgamesh got up and left before anyone could say a word.

Then Karna came along and went in.

"Is it me or is the water getting really hot...?" Jekyll frowned.

"REALLY HOT!" Lancer Cú leaped out of the water.

The chaos of everyone scrambling out of the water and the temperature rising was enough for Caster Gil to wake up from his nap. And he immediately shrieked and got out, joining the others to another hot spring for the males.

Poor Karna. Being half sun god had its disadvantages.

...

"My how spacious!" Enkidu sank into the water with a sigh.

"That's probably the good thing about being a genderless Servant" Chevalier mused, "I didn't know that your gods actually created you do not have any..."

"And I didn't know that you're actually a-"

"Hey!" M interrupted the Lancer by walking over to the two with a smile.

"Master!" Enkidu and d'Eon exclaimed, "You're a-!"

"Shush!" M went into the water, "I'd rather not talk about it...It's not a personal thing or anything but..."

"It's alright," The Saber smiled at them.

"Thanks..." M sighed in relief, "just don't tell anyone-"

"ENKIDU!" Gilgamesh exclaimed and burst in.

The trio shrieked in shock.

"GIL!"

...

Leonardo da Vinci was debating on going, but in the end, she decided not to. She had gone onto the male's side... and well... that was the end of that.

Romani would probably join if it wasn't the fact that his past experience with other Servants was well... not too pleasant. If he was still here, but he’s not. Unfortunately.


	15. You Too?! (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a true story...
> 
> ft. Asterios/Euryale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble.
> 
> Edit: I should really keep an eye on my own timeline XD

"This is the plan Senpai?" Mashu asked her Master.

"Yep!" They replied with a sigh, "Of course a few sacrifices must be made but... surely and slowly we'll beat Ibaraki Douji with the other Masters!"

"Ready to team up with your-"

"Mashu!" M exclaimed face flushed, "Don't finish that sentence!"

They turned to the team Servants that accompanied them.

"Seems like we'll be dealing with assassins on the third day so..." They turned to Cú Chulainn Caster, "You're up Caster."

"Finally some action..." The blue haired male muttered, while his boyfriend's reaction was the opposite.

As much as Culter enjoyed fighting beside his lover, he'd rather have him be safe.

"Alexander," The dark-haired Master turned to the exhausted Rider, "You'll have to hand Caster Cú that craft essence. And Euryale, try the new one I got."

"What is it?" The small Archer asked.

She wasn't on Asterios's shoulder because he was quite sweaty from battle.

"Golden Captures the Carp," M replied, "Gives you a bit of a head start with your noble phantasm and increases everyone's attack. It's quite useful."

"So the same formation?" Mashu asked.

"Mhm" M hummed, "You're still the leader with Asterios and Caster as support. Euryale, Culter, and Lancer will step in if any of you are defeated."

...

"No no no!" M shouted as Asterios was sent flying by fire.

"Asterios!" Euryale exclaimed, concern and fury evident in her eyes.

The blond oni laughed at their misery, and M quickly rushed over to pull the Berserker to safety with Culter and Lancer's help.  This was not going out as planned. The minotaur was _so_ close to using Chaos Labyrinth...

"Archer hurry and take his place!"

"I know what to do!" the middle Gorgan sister stepped up, "You'll regret hurting him!"

...

"Not you too!" M exclaimed, watching the Archer go down easily.

Euryale screamed as she was sent to the ground by Ibaraki's harsh kick to the chest. She skidded quite a distance from the battle and M had to rush to her aid, picking her up and carrying her to where Asterios rested.

"Berserker Alter-!"

"On it."

Culter went to take Euryale's place, feeling quite pleased that he was now in front of his boyfriend. That meant he could protect him instead of the other way around.

"Wait a minute..." M muttered to themselves, then hollered at the oni, "Hey Ibaraki! Do you ship Caster and Berserker Alter by any chance?!"

"Huh?" The blonde Servant seemed startled by that.

"What?!" Caster Cú exclaimed in shock.

"..." Culter's face was stoic. 

"Not repeating it twice!" M called while tending to the two defeated Servants.

It was a moment before the oni laughed lightly, a finger resting on her chin.

"Well, perhaps I do~"

"Oh my..." Mashu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well nice to know... anyways..." Their Master's eyes became dark and their voice was full of vengeful malice.

" **Finish her off**."

M sure can be scary sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when this actually happened. Ibaraki took out Asterios (so close to using his np... I forgot to apply Mashu's Invincibility on him... darn .-.), and then she only attacked Euryale. Therefore, Support Culter had to step out.
> 
> I showed this to my friend (you know who you are) basically saying:  
> "The oni lady killed two of my servants just so the husbando team can come out... a bit pissed but also amused. Looks like even some servants ship the two lol"  
> Yes I call it the "husbando team" when Caster Cú and Culter are together in battle.  
> I have no regrets.


	16. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was real? What was just a fantasy?
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, offensive slurs (probably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst whoops.

M had never been hurt in battle. Correction. They had never been aimed at before.

A Master would be weak, but they are what makes a Servant stronger. But from what they learned, they could also hinder the Servant. And this is one _perfect_ example.

"Senpai!" Mashu blocked the attack with her shield.

"I'm alright..." their voice was shaky, trying to stop the trembling.

They were scared. Like the first time, they fought with a Servant. Like Fuyuki.

"B-Berserker!" They called to the Minotaur, "use your Noble Phantasm."

"Let's... go!" Asterios roared before calling upon his Noble Phantasm.

"Wander lost... and...Die...!"

Purple lights appeared as lines, making geometric shapes, forming the labyrinth that the Minotaur was once trapped in.

"Alter! Go!"

"Got it."

While the minions were sliced and destroyed by the Servants, their enemy was barely touched.

Only Euryale's arrows and sometimes Caster's rune spells would hit their opponent, but they could dodge and attack too. It's not like they were still.

It aimed for them, and they hated feeling useless.

A faint giggle in the darkness and something shot out from the shadows.

"Senpai!" The Shielder moved to block it but it merely whizzed past her by an inch of her hair.

A bright light was all they faced until...

 

Someone called their name. Not M. Their name.

They opened their eyes to see the white ceiling, but this was not the medical room of Chaldea. They sat up and were hugged tightly by a woman with long, dark hair.

"...Mom...?"

"Oh!" She cupped their cheeks, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so glad you're alright! My...!"

No no no... What happened to Chaldea? To Mash? Everyone...! There was no way it was a dream! The pain of getting shot by a stray bullet in North America back then. There was no way...!

"W-where is everyone?" Their voice was raspy, "what happened to me...?"

"You were in a coma..." this woman, their mother, told them.

"W-what...?" Their dark blue eyes went wide.

No... that was impossible right...? This has to be a joke...!

"W-What about Diarmuid? And the Cú Chulainns...?"

"Honey... what are you talking about?"

...

The doctors blamed their "denial" on the coma and they were discharged a few weeks later.

Now they would have to go to school. A normal school.

Magecraft? It didn't exist. Servants? You're crazy! A Master? Are you kinky or something?

It would make one hell of a story, someone points out.

No one believed them...? They must be really crazy then, but it was real. They knew it.

The pain was there. The feeling was still there. The couch, a Servant's long hair, the warmth of a Servant’s body. It was all there! Why? Why?

"Maybe it's because of... believing that... gender neutral..."

"Those no good queers!" Their father spat angrily, "they turned my... into a wimp! Believing in this magic bullshit! Believing that... couldn't be a boy or a girl! ...is a...!"

They pressed themselves against the wall, listening to their parents talk quietly. Tears threatened to spill, but they would not let them. They silently thanked the Assassins for teaching them stealth.

Days, weeks, months passed. Forced to go home straight away. The hostile glances from their father. The concerned looks from their mother. It was driving them insane. The people around them was driving them insane.

They needed to go back. To Chaldea. To their home.

Because this house wasn’t their home.

 

They frequently caught themselves singing a tune. It was Jack’s favorite, and they remembered that she would demand them to sing it to her every night.

It was hard to let go, wasn’t it?

“Well Jack...” they muttered, “don't you want to go back inside Mommy...?”

Perhaps everything was driving them mad. They missed the Cús. They missed Mom. Not their real mother, but rather EMYIA, whom they jokingly called him “Mom”. They missed Mashu, da Vinci, and Romani. They missed everyone... They missed... _her_...

They used to be scared of pain. Doesn’t everyone hate pain? At least most...?

At this point, they were willing to break free from this nightmare.

With that, they plunged the knife into their stomach.

The banging at the door or the screams of their mother didn’t bother them. No. It brought them bliss.

They want to go back...

...

“Master! Master wake up!”

They opened their eyes and sat up, touching a wet cheek. M looked up at Carmilla, who frowned in concern.

“You were yelling in your sleep. Is something the- Hey!”

Her Master only threw their arms around her, hugging her tightly, as if they weren’t sure she was really here.

“I’m back...” they sobbed, “I’m back... thank God...”

The vampire sighed and ran her fingers through their hair.

She’ll get an explanation in the morning. It might be a stupid nightmare, but it was probably enough to make her Master burst into tears. Everyone really was like a family to them huh...?


	17. Mini Cú Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In summoning Culter, there’s a surprise.
> 
> Ft. Caster Cú/Alter Cú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll lol
> 
> And this basically hints on how they become a couple lol...
> 
> Aka I couldn’t think of anything much whoops

Summoning Cú Alter had its perks. Especially with a mini version him around. The first time he was summoned... well... it didn't quite go too well.

At least things got better.

...

"Cú Chulainn. Answering your summon I have arrived-"

"Whoa! There's a mini you too!" M was focused on the tiny version, hand reaching out, "he's so ador- Ouch!"

The mini Cú had bit their hand.

Culter sighed with a frown. Looks like he's stuck with a weird Master...  
...

Bond 1.

The Master has attempted to pat the mini Cú. They were unsuccessful. M retreated before they got bite marks.

...

Bond 3.

The Master has achieved in petting the mini Cú. They attempt to carry him.

It was unsuccessful.

M ended up being taken care of by Nightingale.

...

Bond 5.

M now happily carried mini Cú around and the tiny Berserker even sometimes got on their head. What a proud and pleased Master.

...

Like any Servant, he had certain favorites among the group of Servants that his Master contacted. One of them was no doubt EMYIA Archer, which as no surprise. Who couldn't resist Archer and his delicious cooking?

Another would be Caster Cú because he enjoyed napping in the hood of Caster's cloak. It was soft and warm, the Caster being the quiet of all the Cús—besides Culter of course.

He chatted and talked with others like any other Servant, but he also read too. By then he would have to carefully take off his cloak and set it down so that the mini Cú wouldn't wake up.

Of course, there were also the wolves. They followed Caster everywhere, except when he tells them not to.

Another Servant would be the demi-Servant Mashu, who he simply enjoyed her quiet presence.

...

When Culter dragged the Caster into his bedroom to have a chat. Mini Cú already knew what was up. Even enough he didn’t exist in North America, he still had a fraction of Culter’s memories.

“Chat” his ass. Yeah, it wasn’t happening.

The wolves gathered around the room, waiting for the Caster to come out of the room. Perhaps they were concerned. Who knows.

But that was how he ended up waiting with them. At least they were fluffy and warm.

And that’s how he fell asleep.

...

The next day, Caster Cú and Culter were quite...different from each other.

It didn’t take long for him to find out. After all, he was the one who witnessed them...kissing. He was just taking a nap under the bed, and he stirred from the noises on said bed. Really...?

...

From then on, he spent his time with EMYIA and Mashu. He occasionally napped in Culter’s or Caster’s cloaks though.


	18. Final Strike (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how they turned from enemies to allies, to boyfriends, to finally husbands. Buckle up, because it's a long story and boy, this is just the beginning...
> 
> ft. Alter Cú/Medb
> 
> Warning: Threats of Rape/Non-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this thing took sooooo loooonnngggg gahhhhhh
> 
> 4000+ words.  
> I haven't hit that count for a while. Nor am I happy to have it...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this reallllyyy long one. A special?
> 
> fun. I had to look up some of a dialogue. More fun.

"An assassination attempt?" M asked.

They were in the Fifth Singularity, North America, and were trying to bring down the Celts.

"Hm..." They looked at the Servants that they decided to bring with them.

"Maybe we should split up too..."

"Huh!?" Caster Cú Chulainn exclaimed.

"Are you sure Senpai?" Mashu asked them.

"Mhm," They nodded their head, "if anything goes wrong, they'll tell me. You can never be too careful right?"

"I suppose..."

"Okay then," they smiled, "Caster Cú, Carmilla, I want you both to aid in assassinating their leader."

"Eh?!"

"I see..." The female vampire gripped her staff a bit tightly.

"An Assassin joining an assassination, surely it'll be your specialty right?" M asked the Assassin.

"Hm..." the vampire tapped a finger on her pale cheek, "I suppose..."

"And Cú Caster with his runes could be useful too! You know, with the whole barrier thing in Fuyuki! It might work out!"

M seemed a bit enthusiastic. Maybe too enthusiastic. And that is how you just _knew_ that everything would go to pure _HELL_.

...

Everything went wrong. It went completely wrong.

Caster Cú and Carmilla were facing a life and death situation. They were currently inside Bride Nero's Noble Phantasm, and this Nero wasn't the one from Support. The queen and king were easily dispatching the assassination group.

Caster tried his best to fight against the Berserker, firing a barrage of rune spells at the charging Alter.

"Assassin!" He called to her, "your Noble Phantasm!"

The pale haired woman tsked and spoke:

"Everything is an illusion. Maidens shall enter here,"

She pointed her staff at Medb, who was trying to stop her. The Assassin leaped out of the way of the whip.

"Phantom Maiden!"

Behind the Rider rose the Iron Maiden and it opened up, before trying to suck the Rider inside.

Billy had been killed after Geronimo's Noble Phantasm had been deflected, and Geronimo ended up dying soon after. Robin Hood was forced to flee by the others, which left Caster Cú and Bride Nero stuck trying to prevent Arjuna from coming after the green Archer and Culter from coming to get Medb.

"Every force is my strength. Kingship to rule the people," Medb held on, trying not to be consumed by the Phantom Maiden, "Steel that oppresses people. Fear trembling people!"

Carmilla scowled, the Rider was gonna use her Noble Phantasm to get out! She wouldn't let that happen! The Assassin raised her staff...

"My favorite iron chariot: Chariot My Love!"

Queen Medb let go, only to be caught safely by her chariot. Now the bulls were trying to escape Carmilla's Noble Phantasm, that threatened to pull them in.

Carmilla slammed the staff into the ground and a wave of blood rushed towards the bulls

But it was too late. Medb had escaped Carmilla's Noble Phantasm. The doors of Phantom Madien closed and disappeared into dust. The chariot simply leaped over the wave of blood.

"Caster! Nero!" Carmilla called to catch their attention, ducking to avoid getting hit.

The blue-haired Caster tsked, firing spells at the Berserker, who defected them with a twirl of his spear. The hood was the only thing that kept his face hidden, for now.

He got out of the way along with Nero, just as Aestus Domus Aurea faded.

Now they were in really big trouble.

Caster Cú looked at Carmilla and hissed out, "Go."

"What?"

"If Master is going to lose a Servant..." He gritted his teeth, "it's better if it's one instead of two. Go. Besides, we'll get another chance... and you're important for that. So go!"

The Assassin pursed her lips, but alas obeyed and fled, Arjuna hot at her heels.

Caster Cú bit his lip. Here he was, stuck with the one person he didn't want to be near, because of his Class. He was at a disadvantage. They were at a disadvantage.

It wasn't long before Nero was dead, and he was left.

"I'm not letting you go after them," He twirled his staff.

"You alone?" Medb laughed, "you're tired. Face it, Caster. You're dead."

"And I'll die trying!" He exclaimed before sending a series of rune spells, firing them off.

Culter stepped forward and deflected them off once again with his spear, before charging forward. Caster leaped out of the way and noticed the Celt warriors starting to come in.

Caster Cú started moving, clashing with Culter when he got too close and pushing away from the Berserker.  Caster landed and moved out of the way when Culter crashed into the ground, trying to impale him with his spear. With his staff in flames, he hit Medb in the torso when she came charging at him. He tossed her away with his staff, grunting as he did so.

Culter faced the panting Caster, who twirled his staff.

"Timber giant eaten away from fire. Become a cage of flames," he pointed his staff at the two Servants, "Wicker Man!"

A hand of flaming wood erupted from the ground and slammed onto the Rider before holding onto her. Medb shrieked and slapped the whip against the wood, Berserker going to her rescue.

Caster Cú panted heavily as he watched, gripping his staff tightly. He watched the man of timber rise and struggle to stuff the two Servants in its torso. The blue haired Caster started to leave. He should better head a different direction, so they didn't end up bumping into three of them at once. If they decided to chase after the Caster or Carmilla and Robin, it didn't matter.

The loud crash caused him to snap his head towards the sound, and Caster Cú's eyes widened when a red spear nearly hit his face. His cape fluttered in the breeze when he moved out of the way, and he grunted out in pain as he was chucked into a building. A sickening crack was heard before he passed out.

...

"Well that takes care of him," Culter muttered, looking at the servant, whose face reflected his own," he's not dead. Yet."

Medb walked over to him and her eyes widened, "Oh my! It's you!"

"He's who would be considered the light," the Berserker grumbled.

"Hmph," She slammed her heel on the Caster's stomach, who cried out in pain, "I already have my king. I have no need for anyone else."

The pink haired Rider cast the Berserker a loving glance and was just about to dig her heel further into the Caster, just deep enough so he could twitch in agony before fading to dust. However, Culter's voice stopped her.

"He might be of use," The Berserker's dull red eyes observed his own pale resting face, "he said to that Assassin to go to their Master right?"

"Oh, you're right!" She eases a bit of pressure off of Caster Cú.

"Servants are stronger when they have a Master. He has mana, more so from his Master."

"Oh," she grinned, "so you're saying we can gain more mana from him?"

"Probably."

"Good idea!" Queen Medb cheered and smiled lovingly at Culter, "I love you, my king."

...

Caster Cú Chulainn stirred, groaning at the throbbing ache at his head. His eyes met a ceiling and he sat up, clutching his head with a hiss. The room that he was in was spacious, much more so than his room back in Chaldea.

Where was he? Why was he here? How was he not dead yet?

 _Caster?_ A voice echoed in his head, and he sighed in relief.

_Master! It's good to hear from you!_

_Thank goodness you're alright! Robin Hood and Carmilla told me what happened! And well... your mentor saved them._

_Scàthach?!_

So, his teacher had been summoned here...

_Uh yeah! Don't worry Caster Cú! We'll rescue you!_

So... he was a prisoner now. He wondered, why was he taken hostage instead?

His head snapped to the door when it opened.

"Oh, you're up~!" Medb cheered happily and marched in, her "king" following behind her.

"What do you want?" Caster asked and stood up, casting them a cold glare, "Why am I alive?"

"Simple," Culter walked up to him, "Mana."

"What?" It took a moment for him to process, and his face went pale when it did, "oh. _Oh_..."

Medb giggled, walking up to him like a cat stalking prey, "that's right. You have a Master. You appeared with your Master, right?"

"Like I'd tell you," Caster Cú tsked, glancing at the two of them.

He swallowed thickly, feeling rather cornered.

"Of course you did." she smiled, "Now..." the whip tapped her own palm lightly, Medb having a slight smirk on her face, "either you do this willingly or we'll have to force you."

 _'You've got to be kidding me!'_ Caster thought.

He was in a really bad situation here. What could he do? Fighting was out of options here, and he would have to try and escape when they were gone. _If_ they would leave him be, which was unlikely since there's a good chance that there were Celts warriors around the damn place.

"How about we negotiate?" He suggested at last.

He would have to make this up on the fly.

"And what do you suggest?" Culter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I..." he swallowed thickly, "I'll let you use me as your source of mana... if you hand the grail to my Master."

"That is off limits!" Medb hissed.

The whip tapped her hand once. Twice.

"How about if you join my Master then? Give up conquering America and join us?"

"No," Culter's response was blunt and cold.

"Well I'm not letting you use me like that...for free," he huffed, "it'll be against my will."

"And..?"

"I'll die before you'll get even a bit of mana from me," Caster told them, crossing his arms.

He pursed his lips. What could he do? How could he get himself out of this situation, or at least until his Master came?

_Wait._

"How about this," he suggested, "for now until my Master comes, you may take mana via my blood. If you manage to defeat my Master, I will let you have as much mana as you want."

"As much as we want?" Medb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...As much as you want..." Caster Cú muttered in response, though he didn't really want to do such a thing.

_Master, you better beat them!_

_Of course! ...uh why?_

_Let's just say I'm preventing something really bad from happening to me..._

"Would a kiss also be appropriate?" Medb asked him.

"Would you want to cheat on _your_ king with a prisoner?" Caster Cú eyed his Alter self warily.

"How much blood can we take?" Culter asked him.

"Ten seconds each."

"Ten?!" Medb exclaimed with a faint pout.

"How about five seconds then?" Caster Cú huffed with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten seconds it is then..." Culter muttered, "So give us some mana,  _now_."

"Fine..." he sighed, removing his bracelet and starting to remove his right glove.

...

It had been a few days since he had been captured. His arm hurt from all the bites the two made to drink his blood. At least it was better than...

Let's not think about it.

Since then, he's been trying to find a way to escape. He risked opening the door just a bit to look at his surroundings. There were definitely Celts around. There goes his chance of escape.

Now what? He wasn't going to be a sitting duck, and he certainly wasn't planning to die in the hands of...those two...

So he continued to pace around the spacious room, which was also his prison. At least they treated him well.

Caster glanced behind him at the sound of the door opening.

"Here for another Mana transfer?" He asked, not looking at the Berserker that appeared.

"Yes."

A sigh escaped from his lips and slipped his bracelet off. However, Culter's hand grabbed his wrist.

"What is it?" He grumbled, glancing up at his altered self.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do it here?"

A gloved hand brushed away strands of his blue hair and tugged the cloak away just a bit, to reveal more of his porcelain skin. The Berserker leaned in, sharp teeth barely brushing against his flesh. The Caster bit his lip harshly to suppress a shudder.

"I don't like having marks to show off."

 _'Besides that Nightingale will probably kill me when she sees them.'_ He thought.

"Hmph," Culter pulled away, and Caster unconsciously touched the area with his fingers.

"Now, are you going to-mmph!"

His ruby red eyes widened when he was pulled into a kiss, feeling their bodies close together, and the sting of something on his lip. Ah, he bit at it too hard. The other's tongue lapped at his blood, and the harsh squeeze at the arm made him grunt softly.

Perhaps Culter trying to get past his sealed lips, because his claws dug into the skin just a bit. No way he was going to submit, so Caster pushed at his chest, then pounded at it.

Damnit, why was he so weak!? Curse you Strength E.

Eventually, they needed air, he supposed, so the Berserker parted from him. Caster panted, nearly gasping for breath. He glared up at Culter, who only gave him a level gaze and a lick of his lips.

"That's sexual harassment!" Caster hissed.

The Berserker shrugged and walked off, closing the door with a _click_.

He covered his mouth, a blush growing on his cheeks. Just _goddamnit_. Caster picked up the forgotten bracelet, about to slip it on, when the door opened.

"What happened to you?"

Medb. Just his luck.

"Long story," He grumbled.

"Your lip is split and puffy," she narrowed her eyes, "and you said you didn't _want_  to kiss us."

Ugh, just great.

"The king of yours is responsible for that," he grumbled, pressing his fingers against his split lip.

Blood stained his pale fingers. Fuck.

...

Sometimes he would pretend to sleep when they came. Eyes closed, breathing slow. All while he did so, he would talk to his Master.

Ever since that kissing incident, he found himself pretending to sleep more around Culter. It was impossible to avoid the Berserker since all he did was stay in this room. So he "slept".

Currently, he was being informed by his Master in what was going on with the Resistance. He was being informed about joining forces with Edison and well, they were currently having a battle.

The door opened. He stayed still. The rise and fall of his chest were slow and his face was relaxed.

_Nightingale says that he's suffering from an illness._

_Of course, she would say that..._

The heavy footsteps told him that it was the king. King... he shouldn't be worthy of such a title...right?

Caster could feel the presence of eyes staring at him as if watching to see if he was faking it or not. After a while, he felt a clawed hand wrap around his wrist and pulled it up. He shifted slightly and the hand paused. Caster stilled and movement continued. The bracelet came off and was set aside.

Slowly and surely his glove came off, revealing the bite marks all over his arm. That was the price for taking blood instead of...other fluids. All he heard was silence, Culter's breath tickling his skin.

 _'He's probably here for mana.'_ He thought.

Fangs sank into flesh, and his face scrunched up slightly in pain. Teeth unhooked from the flesh and warm blood bubbled from the wound. Well? Wasn't the king going to get his fill?

A finger pressed against his healing lip, slipping between his lips before pulling away. Culter had taken a bit of his saliva. Unbeknownst to him, the Berserker licked this finger before going to drink the Caster's blood.

He faked out a soft groan, muttering about wolves under the breath.

"I don't think I've ever seen you shift this much in your sleep."

"Hmm...?" He pretended to stir, opening his eyes and quickly closing them at the bright light that streamed out of the window.

"You're finally awake." Culter took licked the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You've been taking blood in my sleep?" He muttered, eyes fluttering open and allowing them to adjust to the brightness.

"Well you're asleep every time I come in," Culter replies softly.

He had no idea why his heart clenched at the softness of that voice.

"Oh." Was his dumb reply.

Culter raised an eyebrow as if wondering if he was gonna ask about the whole time limit.

"You've been taking blood for ten seconds when I was asleep, right?"

He knew Culter did. He counted at all the times he pretended to sleep. Most of the times he was still, but he supposed he felt a bit restless today. Maybe because he was bored and wanted out.

"Yes," was his blunt reply.

Caster sat up and rubbed his arm at the area where he was bitten, pulling away at the feeling of saliva on his fingers.

"Well good," he muttered, avoiding eye contact, "you can go."

A hand slammed on the wall, catching him by surprise. He looked at the arm before turning his head to the side, being face to face with his own reflection. He moved back, looking deep into Culter's red eyes.

"I will decide when _I_  leave."

"Yeah yeah..." he grumbled, eyes trailing down to the Berserker's lips.

Damn it. Damn him. Why did this stupid Servant have to kiss him that day?

His eyes snapped back to those insane, red eyes.

"Something wrong?" The Berserker growled.

"No," Caster forced himself to hiss.

His breath hitched when he realized how _close_ they were. Any closer and...

"You've been thinking about the kiss."

"And...? How's that significant to you? Kiss your queen with those lips."

"Don't tell me what to do," a growl rippled out from him.

"Well think then," he pushed Culter at his chest, trying to create some distance, "you're a king, and you have a queen. You're basically a married man."

"And? That never stopped Medb."

That he had a point.

"And you're gonna follow her ways?"

Caster crossed his arms.

"Fair point." He grumbled, pulling away and giving Caster his distance.

The Mad King left, closing the door with a _slam_.

He let out a breath of relief. Yet... Part of him wished that the Berserker kissed him again. Just once more.

...

"I want to ask you something," Culter licked the wound clean.

"What is it?" Caster asked.

"What if we're defeated?"

"As in dead?"

"Perhaps. What happens then with our deal?"

Caster pursed his lips. He wanted to say nothing. It was the end. The end.

"If my Master beats you... If you join us. If they managed to summon you, I'll still allow you to transfer mana."

"Is that a promise?"

"..." He pulled the glove back on after wiping the wet arm dry with his robes.

"Well?"

"...Yes." Caster's voice was firm.

Though he wondered why he made such a promise.

...

"Well, I've got news," Medb smiled, when she waltzed into his room, "your Master's coming to rescue you!"

"So they are..." the Caster muttered, trying to keep his expression stoic and unreadable.

He had known about their plan.

"Yes, they're heading over here to finish us off!" She informed, "In fact, they split the group in two. One to the north and the other to the south. Guess which one your Master will be joining?"

Caster Cú pursed his lips. Fuck. This isn't good.

...

_Caster this is your chance to escape! They're fighting us!_

M commanded Carmilla, d'Eon, and Nightingale to attack Medb; while Mashu, Rama, and Euryale attacked Culter.

_Thank you, Master._

The door flew open and he rushed down the halls, casting rune spells at any Celts that tried to chase after him or shoot him down. Eventually, the many arrows and druids that joined annoyed him, and no doubt bringing them out would only cause more trouble.

"Ansuz!"

Flames surrounded the halls, blocking the Celts' path, giving him enough time to escape from their sight. It wouldn't be long unless they were all burned to death by the fire.

The Caster followed the sounds of clashing blades and the commands from his Master. Alas, he was out. He was free.

But why did he hesitate to attack those Celts earlier?

Mashu's eyes widened at Caster Cú but seemed relieved that he was okay.

"Mashu look out!"

The Shielder grunted, moving to block another blow from Culter.

"Well. You guys need help?"

The Berserker glanced and his eyes widened when a staff of flames was brought down on him. Caster smirked but grunted as he was sent flying back by the tail.

"You!" Queen Medb was livid when she saw the Caster.

"I never said I wouldn't join them," Caster Cú ducked away from Culter's swing.

"Chariot My Love!"

"Carmilla now!"

"Phantom Maiden!"

Medb's chariot couldn't speed towards Caster, not with the Phantom Maiden trying to consume her.

"Medb!"

"Mashu!"

"R-right!" She charged forward to try and block the Berserker from trying to save the Rider.

"You're not going anywhere," Rama joined in stalling Culter, Euryale being the one to really help by inflicting her Siren's Song.

"Sorry Medb," Caster walked up a bit close to the struggling chariot, starting to feel Assassin's Noble Phantasm trying to suck him in as well, "but you're done for!"

With a twirl of his staff, he slammed it to the ground, sending a stream of fire at her chariot. The explosion sent the bulls rearing, causing them to be pulled into Carmilla's Phantom Maiden. Medb screamed in agony when the doors closed, and Carmilla smirked when power fueled her core.

"Thanks, Caster!" M shouted.

He only gave a weary smile and a thumbs up. That was a bit weird for him to react that way, but now wasn't the time to dwell in it. He had to thank his Master for being the anchor to his sanity. Who knows what would happen if he wasn't able to communicate with his Master at all during his imprisonment.

Would he end up betraying his Master?

"—Right there! Brahmastra!"

Rama threw his spinning sword at the weakened Medb, who took a direct hit.

"...We did it..." Mash muttered.

"..." Culter said nothing as he rushed to the dying Rider's side.

"Uh-ugh..." the pink Rider collapsed into the Berserker's arms.

She was bleeding heavily from dealing with two Noble Phantasms.

Caster said nothing, watching the two exchange words.

"...you're in pretty bad shape, Medb."

"...I fulfilled my role...will you praise me...?"

"Yeah... you did pretty well... you're a pretty capable woman when you try."

"I'm glad... my wish came true... you've become mine..."

"What is this role?" M seemed worried now.

She laughed, bloody body trembling as she did.

"Don't you know my greatest work from my legend?"

"The Clan Calatin..." Caster muttered after a moment, eyes wide.

"Yes! A group of warriors to defeat the peerless hero, Cú Chulainn!"

"That is your trump card?" Rama asked, "very well then, summon them!"

She laughed and told them that they were wrong, and it then did everyone realized that a bunch of Demon God Pillars would be unleashed upon the North Army. They watched as Queen Medb slowly died in Culver's arms, and she gave the Grail to the Mad King. She said goodbye and faded into dust, satisfied.

When Mash asked about him continuing, Culter muttered something about bad and good women.

"...He's more like Caster from when we met in Fuyuki..."

Said Caster didn't reply, muttering something under his breath.

Now they would have to fight him.

...

This was the end. Everyone could feel it. They've fought him twice now. This would hopefully be the final battle.

"Mash!"

The Shielder blocked another strike with her shield. Caster Cú leaped over her, staff in flames, bringing it down at Culter. The Berserker growled and with his tail, grabbed the staff and chucked the Caster to the ground.

From there he was pinned down, the shaft of the spear would've choked him if it weren't for the spikes on his spear. Said spikes could've also pierced his throat, but the dug into the ground. Culter looked pissed, a scowl on his face.

"I should've killed you..." He hissed, "...should've killed you from the start."

Caster didn't know why, but damn did that hurt.

"Well..." He wheezed, pushing those feelings aside, "you didn't. And I'd be damned if I'm killed now."

A hand pressed onto the Berserker's sweaty chest, and before Culter could react, a rune spell sent him flying backward. The Mad King stumbled, tail lashing and hitting some unlucky Servants or Mashu's shield.

"Euryale! Rama! Nightingale! Are you guys alright?" M called,

"We're alright!" Rama replied, getting up.

The pink haired Berserker helped Euryale up.

"Thanks" she muttered and shot arrows at the Mad King.

Culter smirked as the arrows easily fell to the ground before they even got close to the Berserker.

"...I forgot he had Protection from Arrows..."

"And you're the first Archer summoned to Chaldea, and you've _fought_ me before!" Caster exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well _I'm_ sorry!" the goddess glared at him.

"Watch out guys!" M exclaimed.

Rama stepped forward to clash with the Berserker, who tried to stab Euryale, with his sword.

"Euryale charm him again!"

The goddess only let out a semi-nervous giggle, bringing her fingers to her lips and kissing the tips of it before blowing the kiss at Culter.

"Rama out of the way!"

"Right." The Saber ducked, allowing the Berserker to be hit with the Archer's charm.

"Now!" Caster exclaimed, staff aflame, bringing a harsh blow to the Berserker's head.

Culter collapsed and was still for a moment, before slowly rising to his feet. He wouldn't be defeated. Not like this.

Caster panted softly, backing away from the altered version of himself.

They all watched him turn into something else. Something sinister.

...

He should probably thank Nightingale for healing them. If not, everyone would've died from trying to fight the damn demon, and damn, it was _still_ quite a challenge—even after all those times.

Caster Cú twirled his staff and shouted:

"Wicker Man!"

The man of flaming timber appeared from the ground, slowly going to wrestle the weakened Halphas. The pillar of flesh and eyes only laughed.

"That should be the end.." he muttered, glancing at his weakened teammates.

They were all exhausted, and Demon God was quite troublesome to deal with. Carmilla and himself were the only ones sitting but he knew that both of their legs were trembling with exhaustion. Once the demon pillar disappeared in dust and fumes, all were relieved. The noise of soft chatter fell deaf to his own ears.

"Good job everyone..." M sighed, "you did-Caster!"

He fell to his knees with a _thud_ , hunched over. His red eyes looked at the ground, trying to diminish the thoughts out of his head. The grip around his staff was pale white and he felt sick to his stomach. 

Why? They've all defeated servants before. They've...killed before. It was part of a hero's life. So why did this one bring him pain? He shut his eyes tightly, telling himself to get a hold of it.

A small voice suggested that perhaps during his imprisonment, he harbored feeling for the Mad King. 

He refused to admit such a thing. 

A hand on his shoulder was enough to make him snap out of it, and he stood up.

"I'm alright," he told everyone wearily.

Perhaps...that wasn't the complete truth. It was far from over, and maybe...they'd see each other again as allies.

Maybe.

He had dealt the final blow, and it was a fatal blow to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether or not Culter likes Medb back is up to you. ANYWAYS
> 
> Fun Fact: Medb and I have a thing where she breathes and I have a burning passion of hatred for her. I honestly have no idea why. The minute I lay eyes on her on ANYWHERE (fan art included...I'm sorry) I'm like 'NOPE'


	19. Promised Mana Transfer (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Caster wished he’d forgotten aren’t. Simple enough.
> 
> Warning: Smut...well it’s a blowjob.
> 
> Here I go... changing the rating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely embarrassed writing this gahhhhhhh
> 
> But this is how they became boyfriends. Whoops...?

Cú Chulainn Caster grunted as he was pinned to the bed firmly by Cú Chulainn Alter, who looked at him with a neutral expression. His own, however, was bewildered and his cheeks were dusted with a hint of pink. His own red eyes looked into his almost splitting image.

How did he get into this mess? Simple.

Remember that promise he made to Culter and Medb in North America? Well, he thought he could get away with _not_ doing a mana transfer. Clearly, Caster was wrong. Very wrong. Because Culter had been waiting very patiently, and alas he couldn't wait any longer.

"W-why don't you ask our Master for a mana transfer?" He sputtered.

The Berserker simply shrugged, before leaning down to whisper into his ear:

"Maybe because I wanted to specifically get mana from you."

The blue haired Caster shuddered at the sharp teeth brushing against the flesh of his ear. Culter pulled away and started to pull off Caster's cloak.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to smack the clawed hands away from his pale blue cloak.

"Relax will you?" The Berserker scowled, sharp canines gleaming in the light.

Caster Cú sighed and allowed his hands to rest on the bed, though he felt apprehensive. He sat up to allow the cloak to be fully removed and tossed aside before laying back down. Culter lightly traced a claw down the Caster's neck, causing the blue haired male to shudder. The Berserker's thumb found itself on the Caster's bottom lip, which was a bit puffy and red from Caster Cú nibbling on it.

The thumb slid off of Caster's bottom lip and was soon replaced with a pair of lips. The blue haired male's ruby red eyes widened, and his lips parted with a faint gasp as he felt a hand pressing in between his legs. Culter's tongue slipped past the pair of lips, as his own body pressed against the Caster's. The Berserker's tongue prodded and claimed every inch of the other male's mouth, as his hand pressed against Caster Cú's groin, palming it.

The blue haired Caster groaned softly into the kiss, the blush on his cheeks growing a dark shade of red. The dark blue haired male pulled away, lapping up the string of saliva that connected between them. The Berserker savored the bit of mana that he received.

"You got your mana." Caster Cú told him, panting softly, "You can go now."

"S' not enough," Culter muttered, lips lightly trailing down his neck before rasping his tongue along the other male's collarbone.

Caster shuddered, hands gripping the sheets. The actions on his neck and the assault in between his legs were starting to make him hard. And embarrassingly so. If Culter knew about his growing erection, he didn't say a word or gave his expression away. He could probably feel it anyways.

He bit his lip when fangs slowly sank into his pale skin. Culter soon pulled away and lapped up at the blood like a vampire, savoring the bits of mana that had been transferred. The Berserker left a nice, clean mark on the other male's neck before going to claim those lips again. The blood that lingered in the Berserker's tongue tasted faintly metallic, and the kiss itself was rather passionate.

Unbeknownst to him, Culter started to unclasp his belt and loosen up the clothes that covered his legs and...other certain parts. His footwear was already gone before he even got _on_ the bed. Caster Cú was too focused on the kiss to notice anything, and he forcefully pushed Alter Cú away when his lip was bitten on. Quite harshly may he add.

Culter's eyes stayed on the split bottom lip, tongue rasping over the fronts of his teeth.

"You bastard!" He hissed at the Berserker.

The tan-skinned male simply grabbed the Caster's neck and suddenly pulled him into another kiss, the tongue lapping up the blood that gushed out of the wound. Caster Cú let out a faint groan, blushing lightly at the noise he just made.

Culter pulled away again, Caster panting softly. The blue haired male shuddered at the claws that trailed lower to the bulge in Caster's underpants. Hands were then placed firmly next to both sides of his head, causing the Caster to look up.

"Well?" The Berserker asked.

"What?" He hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Consent." Culter gave a blank stare, "I need your consent."

"Idiot, you don't tease someone then ask for consent!" Caster exclaimed and sighed, feeling self-conscious of the warmth that was on his cheeks.

"J-Just don't go all the way..."

"Right," Culter pulled away, getting back to business and pulling down Caster's undergarments.

”...”

It's roughly the same size as his own...Not surprising considering that they were practically the same person. The blue haired male shuddered at the contact of air at his erect member.

Culter took off one of his gloves and grabbed the base of it, earning a faint groan from its owner. The Berserker gave a rather tentative lick at the leaking tip. Caster bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to make any lewd noises—although that failed a few times.

Culter's tongue took its sweet time coating the erect appendage with saliva, earning soft and muffled moans. Flicking at the slit, going up the underside, swirling around the head. The sounds of soft groans and muffled moans rang in his ears.

And it might as well be music. More mana flooded to his core, and each lick became longer and each time he savored the flavor on his tongue a bit longer. Now the urge of pouncing on the Caster was growing and it was a rather enjoyable feeling.

Caster squirmed a bit under the Berserker, grip bone white on the sheets. He face was flushed with a nice pink hue and his hair was starting to get messy. Soon the tip went into Culter’s mouth, causing the Caster to arch his back slightly with a grunt.

Caster Cú clenched his teeth. Damn, it felt really good.

It didn’t take long before he came and Alter drank up every drop. Caster panted, face flushed. The Berserker’s fingers gently rubbed circles into his inner thigh and went to steal a sweet kiss from the blue-haired male.

It was soft and passionate, and Caster Cú couldn’t help but melt into it. Once they pulled away, Caster muttered:

“Do you like me or something?”

“...maybe” Culter muttered in reply.

“Would that make us boyfriends?”

The Berserker didn’t reply and collapsed onto the Caster.

“O-oi you’re crushing me...” Caster Cú groaned.

“Shut up.”

“Then at least let me put on my clothes before you decide to crush me to death!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...they ended up taking a small nap. Culter left first. 
> 
> But yep at some parts I couldn’t stop grinning and blushing so I had to stop writing for a while then write again.


	20. Illusions (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can be weird sometimes man...
> 
> Warning: OCC Culter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This legit was inspired by a Vocaloid song aka “Shadow in My Eye” made by Reoni
> 
> Then I stopped writing it for a while, came back to it and decided, “Screw it, I’m finishing this.”
> 
> So yep...
> 
> I hate this.

Cú Chulainn Caster opened his eyes, and here he was again. In this same dream. In the same small apartment room. The clock ticks loudly and he glances at it.

It's ten. It's dark. It's night.

Ever since North America, he's been having these weird dreams. He wasn't sure why.

There was a knock on the door of his bedroom. His breath hitched and Caster Cú closed his eyes shut. His heart raced in his chest, and he forced his breathing to steady.

 _'He's at work,'_ He told himself, 'He's at work. He's at work.'

The words kept repeating in his head, but he didn’t know why, and his heart lurched into his throat when the open opened.

Light entered in the room and a shadow fell over it.

A soft "oh" was heard and the light turned off with a faint _click_. He heard heavy footsteps and felt fingers brushing a bit of hair away from his face.

He felt lips on his forehead before weight was felt on the bed. He could feel arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him close to a chest. It was warm.

Moments passed before he opened his eyes. Everything was bathed in shadows. And yet he could see the outline of the person who's hugging him.

A face like his own with red markings on him. Tanner skin, a bulkier frame, darker hair. He slept in his clothes, not bothering to change. A black pullover hoodie, jeans, and white and grey socks.

Caster sighed softly and his hand went to undo the low ponytail that this man wore. His fingers reach for the hair tie that held the man's hair together...

 

And he woke up. Caster Cú's eyes snapped open, and his hand reached out to the ceiling before it covered his own face with a low groan.

He's been having dreams of him and Culter ever since North America. Ever since he...

Caster got up and left his room, walking down the halls of Chaldea with a yawn. He was rather sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. A bright flash of light from the crack of the door caught his eye and he headed toward it.

Who was there?

The door opened to reveal his master, sighing in defeat.

"Didn't get what you want?" He asked them tiredly.

"Yeah..." They sighed and looked at Caster Cú, "aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"It's a luxury," he scratched the back of his head, "besides, I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

“No,” he lied, “just...can't sleep.”

“Oh... well let’s get something to drink then.”

...

Most of the dreams he got were about him accidentally denting a car, or they were out on a date. Holding hands, walking through the streets, having lunch or dinner, laying under the starry sky... but every time he opened his mouth to speak, or when he tried to reach out to touch the Berserker in his dreams—he’d wake up.

Maybe it was fate trying to tell him that he was in love. That was a ridiculous thought. Why? Why would he fall in love with the Servant that captured him, and taken by Medb nonetheless?

What a confusing concept.

However, sometimes, there were dreams where he and Culter were fighting. Arguments and shouts, where his mouth moved when he didn’t want it to. It always ended the same, his dream-self trying to slap the Berserker and the scene turning black.

Caster was alone. He felt so alone. Alone...

And he’d feel the tears dripping down his face and fall forever in the nonexistent ground.

A low voice whispers...

And he’d wake up in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes. He should stop sleeping, yet he doesn’t. He never does.

...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

It was three PM. A hand was around Caster’s waist, watching the TV with him. Culter’s face was stoic as he watched, and Caster’s head was on his shoulder.

this dream was different every time, but it was always three PM. The Berserker was either cooking or doing at least something with him. He has no tail. It’s non-existent in every dream.

Every word Caster Cú spoke or every intentional motion to touch Culter caused him to wake up.

...

At this point, he was getting tired of having to wake up suddenly all the time. It made him grumpy and irritated constantly, and that was starting to concern some of the Servants.

So now he was in the same peaceful dream. Ten PM. Caster only shifted and opened his eyes, watching dream Culter sleep. He was silent and closed his eyes later on. He would perhaps need to wait for a different dream.

...

Three PM. They were making a snack.

“Pass me that.”

Caster didn’t reply, grabbing the ingredient he needed and passing it to Culter. Part of him expected to be awoken by this action, but no— Culter took it from him. Their hands brushed. He went back to work. They were almost done, now he just needed to get the plates and hand it...

To no one...

How odd...

...

Since that dream, Caster had slept a dreamless sleep for a while. It had been a few weeks before he dreamed again. Clad in a grey tuxedo, he looked around the dark room. Two spotlights came down on him and a man in a black tux and a fedora.

Culter. The Berserker walked to him, tail swishing behind him, Gloved hand offering a dance. Hesitant that he would wake up if he touched him, Caster took the hand and was pulled towards the Berserker’s chest.

They took a few steps forward then back, dancing the waltz. Their dress shoes echoed through the emptiness. Caster was silent, he could not speak. He listened to the Berserker hum softly and when Caster pressed the side of his head to his chest, the hum vibrated inside the Berserker's body.

They danced like this, the tune that Culter hummed echoed throughout the darkness.

_I am here._

Caster’s eyes widened and pulled away, the Servant he was dancing with had disappeared.

_But I’ll disappear._

He looked around for Culter and the source of the voice. Nothing. He started to run, searching, turning and changing paths when he thought it was getting faint.

_Be alright when I’m gone._

The last two sentences were what woke him up. Caster sat up and panted heavily, hair plastering on his skin.

_Because I’m coming back someday. May it also be the next day._

At least he never received those dreams again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rEgRET


	21. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iri makes a mistake in granting M's wish, shenanigans ensues.
> 
> Edit (6/3/18): Whoops. I forgot to mention that this is...crack? Well...I guess that’s too serious to be. But it’s...it’s basiclaly not canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned this into an AU while writing this...  
> Also I've been wondering if I should turn this into a series of works. One would be this work here, another would be a much more serious one—where it follows M as the main protagonist, a sequel of the serious one--that starts off when M becomes Avenger (See "The Nameless Master"), and one when it follows the adventures/shenanigans of the fankids.
> 
> Should I?

"...WHAT!?" The Servants exclaimed in shock.

"Y-yeah..." M shifted in their spot, avoiding their Servants' looks of shock.

"So let me get this straight," Caster Gilgamesh clarified, "you're saying that some of the Servants might end up having kids?"

"Y-yes..."

"How did you find this out?"

"...that's a long story..."

Let's just say it dealt with a certain Caster.

"So how are we going to find out which one of the mongrels will be the first to have a kid?" Archer Gilgamesh asked.

"I think you're supposed to spin this wheel..." They showed a spinning wheel and demonstrated by spinning it.

"Senpai-"

It was too late.

"And it lands on... Cù Chulainn!" M exclaimed.

"Which one!?" Lancer, Prototype, and Caster exclaimed, looking rather horrified.

"It's Caster-" their eyes widened and looked at the wheel, "...oh shit..."

"..." All were silent, and Caster Cú's face went pale.

It was the same moment that a golden light shone on the horrified Caster, and he suddenly felt a bit nauseous for a moment.

"Too late..." M sighed, "Sorry Caster..."

They glanced at Culter, who didn't seem very pleased that he was going to be a father. This was most likely because of how much time would be consumed taking care of a child.

"Is it even okay to have children at a time like this?" Mashu asked.

"Like I said... it's a long story..." they sighed and looked at the wheel, "I better go put this up."

"You might wanna put it up where no one can find it," Mashu tells them.

They nodded solemnly and that would be the last anyone would see the effects of the cursed wheel.

Or so they thought.

 

Caster was still trying to wrap his head around the situation, "How can I even produce a kid!? I'm a guy!"

"Perhaps some kind of Magecraft," Medea replied, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Well, I don't know any that would allow a _man_ to have a child grow inside of him," Lord El-Melloi II replied.

Mozart didn't have much to say about Magecraft, but he seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"There's a rune spell for fertility," Caster Cú mutters, "but I'd doubt it'll make a man pregnant."

"So a spin of a wheel and _poof!_ A baby grows inside of you?" Lancer Cú asked.

"Yes," Mashu sighed, "I believe that is the case."

"There is one possible way though," the dark-haired Caster lights a cigar, "and that's the probably the Grail."

By then, all heads turned to Iri, who had been a bit quiet for a while now.

"Well?" Medea asked the homunculus.

"Well that is possible," the silver-haired Caster sighed, "but what does that have to deal with me?"

"Well the last time I was summoned in a Holy Grail War," Astolfo spoke up, "we met someone like you, only she had a different name."

"Justeaze?" The Caster asked.

"Mhm!" hummed the Rider, "You can grant wishes too right?"

"W-Well I'm not sure..."

"That's a lie."

All heads turned to Karna and the tension grew thicker.

The mother hen of the Casters alas sighs, "so I might've been the one who gave M that wheel..."

"Why!?" Caster Cú exclaims.

"I might've overheard Master wishing it. Turns out they were kidding, but it was too late."

The blue haired Caster covered his face with his hands, letting out a low groan.

"Well, it's not like you've haven't had a kid before." Iri motions to Mini Cú, who glared and replied, "Don't associate me as their kid."

"Anyways there's nothing we can do now." Astolfo sighed, "We can't reverse it. We just have to make sure no one touches that wheel again."

"So how's a guy gonna give birth to a kid?" Lancer Cú asked.

"You'll see one morning," was all Iri replied with.

...

Cù Chulainn Caster sighed, hands tangled with the strands of Culter's hair, trying to make a braid. Until the kid was born, he was taking a break. Of course, Culter mostly stayed with him, but boredom would get the best of him and he'd sometimes leave for quests. Caster wasn't surprised, it was a Berserker's nature to crave for a battle, and he supposed he'd probably do the same thing—Berserker or not.

Iri tells him that the child will grow quickly, so he wouldn't be out of commission for long. Thank god for that, he wouldn't want to be out for nine _fucking_ months. M had to quickly scribble down a letter for their—heh— _girlfriend_ to have her Berserker on support, to make a onesie for the unborn kid. They had others help out in preparing for the little bugger to be born.

Culter's gaze watched his pale fingers tangle and weave through his dark blue hair. His clawed hand rests on the Caster's stomach, which was starting to get bigger and bigger each day. A child...

His gloved fingers gently rub circles into the bump, being careful to not scratch the Caster. The Berserker would have to be gentle since his husband was expecting.

Unbeknownst to anyone, it wouldn't be long before there was another victim.

...

"Who spun the wheel!?" Caster Gilgamesh exclaimed when Enkidu came to him, informing him about having a rather nauseating feeling just a while ago.

"Mongrel!"

"What is it- AH!"

An ax whizzed past their ear. Archer Gilgamesh was with the two Servants, glaring at M.

"You spun the wheel again didn't you?"

"I didn't!" They raised their hands up in the air, "I swear!"

"You better run, **_mongrel_**."

Portals appeared and weapons were slipping out from it, threatening to shoot at the Master.

M paled, "Why? What did I do!?"

"What did you do to Enkidu, _that's_ the question."

And the chase began.

...

The sound of M screaming was what made Karna poke his head out from his bedroom door

"Master what's wrong-"

"IDON'TKNOWSOMETHINGHAPPENEDTOENKIDUANDNOWTHEGILSARETRYINGTOKILLME!"

M rushed past him and the Lancer had to retract his head back to his room to avoid an ax from chopping his head off.

"Caster, Archer-"

"We're busy!"

"I would like to know what happened with Enkidu."

Archer continued to charge after M while Caster stopped to explain to Karna.

"Enkidu came to us, saying that they felt nauseous all of the sudden, and guessing on what happened Caster Cú..."

"I see..." the Hero and Charity slowly nodded his head, "if you don't mind me asking, how is someone made of clay going to carry a child?"

"How would a _man_ carry one?"

"...Fair enough."

...

"Mashu help meeeee!!" M shrieked and ducked as a sword soared over them, nearly impaling EMIYA Archer and missing his ear by a fraction of a centimeter.

The tan-skinned male sighed and stepped in front of the blond, summoning his dual short swords, "I suggest you stop now King of Heroes, or we'll all disappear."

M collapsed on the ground, "oh thank god..."

The blond huffed and glared daggers at the mongrel that was _his_ Master.

"Master, are you telling the truth?"

"Karna!" They jerked themselves up, looking even more relieved but paled when they saw Caster Gil.

"Speak mongrel." Caster Gil growled

M opened their mouth to speak but no words came out when a golden light appeared over EMIYA.

"...You've got to be kidding me."

...

"O-our bad..."

EMIYA crosses his arms as he watched the two Gilgameshes apologize to their Master, a bit begrudgingly. He was rather annoyed that he was the next victim on the list.

"So I'm a father now?" Cú Chulainn asked wearily.

After his experience with Culter and Caster Cú... he wasn't sure about being a father.

"I'm sure you'll do better than we did," Caster Cú clasped a hand on the Lancer's shoulder.

Now with an unborn child inside of him, the Caster had to remove his belt and the white piece of cloth that usually surrounded his waist. He was wearing his cape from his third ascension and its hood was up.

"...When did you get here?"

"What the hell do you mean, 'when did you get here'?!," The Caster exclaimed, "you were all making a racket!"

"Sorry Caster..." All muttered, heads down.

M sighed. This was going to be a pain... hopefully there wasn't any more of these kids.

"You better go back to your room," Culter appeared behind his husband.

"I don't have to be barricaded- H-Hey!"

"You and the baby need rest."

The Berserker carried the expecting Caster bridal style and carried him back to their room. Caster was grumbling something about being a prisoner in his own room, by his own husband.

All were silent.

"What just happened?" M asked.

"Just ignore it," EMYIA Archer replied.

...

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Euryale are you alright- Eek!" M dodged an arrow being shot at them.

"How dare you lie to us!"

"What-?" M dodged another arrow, "What did I even do!?"

"You spun the wheel!"

"Euryale I swear I didn't!"

"What's going-" Karna appeared by the door, catching the arrow that almost hit him.

"S-seriously..." their poor Master was trembling in fright, "Who found the wheel!?"

"You better go find it then Master," The Lancer told them.

"Might as well move it..." with that, they dashed off.

"So they didn't spin it?" The Archer asked.

"No."

"Asterios is...father?" The large Berserker asked.

He seemed excited and nervous to become a father. Euryale sighed, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Asterios-!"

"We're! Parents!" He lifted the Archer up and set her on his shoulder, red eyes lighting up in joy.

"...M are you okay?" Karna looked at his Master, who just came back and was wiping their eyes.

"It's just..." They sniffled, "so adorable..."

"That's four Servants in two weeks..." The Lancer muttered, looking rather worried.

Just who would be next?

...

Caster Cú Chulainn stirred from his sleep, shifting himself a bit closer to his husband, hand going over to touch the growing bump. However, he was snapped to his senses when he felt warm skin. Caster opened his red eyes to see skin a bit darker than his, clinging onto his dark top. His stomach was flat again. This kid was the result of over a month of being imprisoned by his husband.

His hand reached out to mess with a small tuff of the child's blue hair, not as dark as Culter's but darker than his own. The newborn baby leaned into the warmth of his hand and Caster could not help but smile.

"Welcome to the world little bugger."

"...What?"

Culter stirred and propped himself up with an elbow.

"Who's this?"

"Dumbass, who do you think it is?"

"...This tiny thing is _our_ kid?"

"Oi, watch it, bastard."

"What's going on?" Mini Cu yawned and sat up.

He had been sleeping above Caster Cu, curled up in said Caster's pillow.

"Meet your brother," Culter muttered, hand going over to poke a soft, fat cheek.

The child squirmed, digging his tiny claws into Caster's stomach and snuggling closer to the warmth the Caster Servant radiated.

"For the last time: don't associate me as your son!"

The new baby boy was now dressed in a onesie. Caster sat on the couch, holding the child while he suckled on Caster Cú's finger for blood. Culter had his arm wrapped around his husband, looking at the new baby.

"Vlad did a good job," the Berserker muttered.

The onesie mimicked Caster's cloak at the top and Culter's armor at the bottom, as well as his gloves. The hood on the onesie was also a nice touch, and the onesie itself only exposed the child's clawed feet and hands.

"Now what do we name this guy?" Cú Caster asked him.

"There's a lot of choices..." The Berserker murmured.

"Maybe a Celtic name."

"Mhm."

"How about Ea?"

The two looked up to see M walking up to them. Culter gave a slight scowl. This was his son, and he had the urge to protect him.

"Ea?" Caster asked, and glanced at his husband, "Calm down."

The Berserker huffed.

"I've been looking up names for everyone's kid..." M scratched the back of their head sheepishly," Ea means fire. Kinda like your Rune Spells, Caster."

"Hm... Ea it is..." Caster muttered.

It was short and sounded nice on his tongue.

"Ea..." Culter wrapped his tail around his husband and their son, unconsciously purring.

"Oh! Is that your baby?" Mashu went up to them, taking a look," he really looks like you both."

"Well, we're the same person," The Berserker remarked.

Ea alas let go of the finger, allowing his "mother" to pull his saliva coated finger away. Culter took this opportunity to take his son in his own arms, a clawed finger nearing his son's face.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Caster demanded, trying to take Ea back.

He soon clawed down when their son returned into his arms, and it was then that he noticed what the Berserker did. Ea now had red marks on his face, just like his Berserker father.

"Runes," M muttered.

"But what now?" Mashu asked, "and what would their son be? I'm not sure they would qualify as a Heroic Spirit."

"You're right..." They frowned, "but He'll gain their skills right?"

"We'll find out Senpai," The Shielder replied.

"Hm... How about Semi-Servants?" M asked, "They should have some traits of a Servant right?"

Mashu nodded, finger on her chin, "That would make sense."

"Semi-Servants it is."

...

"Five...Babies..." M watched as their Servants tried to raise the kids.

Ea was the oldest of the five. A week later after his birth, Enkidu and the two Gilgameshes were parents to twins named Mendalla and Enkara. Mendalla had their father's tanner skin with blond hair that faded to green, and their eyes mimicked the green-haired Lancer's own; while their older twin Enkara had golden hair that faded to green with Enkidu's pale skin and red and gold eyes. Both of them wore oversized white shirts and red and turquoise pants. The interesting part about them as that they were born with some of Enkidu's beast form's features. Mendalla had antlers, while Enkara's fingers and toes were clawed, and faded to the color of tree bark. It was perhaps why they were given those names, with Mendalla meaning "beaming crown" and Enkara meaning "weapon". Enkidu pointed out in amusement that Enkara kinda sounded like their own name. Kid Gil enjoyed spending time with his "niece and nephew", or so he called them until M came up with "niblings".

Gin was born a few days later—it was a bit confusing if one would consider him and Ea cousins or half-brothers. Gin had white hair that faded to blue and his eyes were red that faded to grey at the bottom. His skin was rather unique, for it had Emiya's tan skin with Cu's skin tone in splotches. Their Master told them that Gin had vitiligo, which was a skin condition. He wore a onesie that mimicked Emiya's top and the bottom part of Cú Chulainn's body tights.

"It seems like all the babies so far are male," M pointed out, "at least those with parents that are both males. Enkidu's kids don't count since they can change that part anytime."

"At least according to Enkidu," Caster Gil replied, carrying Mendalla.

His Master walked beside him, carrying Enkara.

"I'm sorry that these kids contribute to your lack of sleep."

"I accept your apology mongrel," The blond Caster muttered, looking down at the stormy grey eyes of the child, "besides...these two...they're like a gift. For me and for my younger self."

"Right." 

They knew about the Epic of Gilgamesh.

"Wonder if Asterios and Euryale's kid is gonna be a girl or boy?" 

"You plan to write all this down about the Semi-Servants right?" Caster Gil asked.

"Mhm..." M nodded and looked at Enkara, who started whimpering, "I think Enkara's hungry."

"We better get to the kitchen then."

Diônê was born after two months of her father anxiously waiting for the arrival of his daughter. She was the largest of them all and the heaviest. When it was Asterios's turn to hold his daughter, he refused. He was afraid that he would... He'd...

With reassurance, the lavender-haired child was put into his arms. She was tanner than her mother but paler than her father, and she had horns just like him too. The horned Servant burst into tears. How small and fragile this red-eyed baby girl was! And clad in a white and red dress.

It was perhaps the happiest day in Chaldea.

...

M was walking to their room, feeling rather exhausted. Four babies and too many Servants out of commission for far too long. A loud _CRASH_  from their room surprised them, and the dark-haired Master yelped when a white wolf leaped out of the room with the wheel in its mouth and dashed off.

"C-Come back puppy!" Jack rushed out to give chase, "Bad! Bad dog!"

The wolf continued to run and yelped when the Assassin tackled it, the wheel flying out of its jaws. The chaos moved the arrow and when it spun, it landed.

Jack went up to get it, but it was snatched out of her hands by the white canine.

"Give it back! I just want to be a big sister..!"

"So that's how..." M muttered, watching the chaos ensue.

They need to find a better hiding place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fankids (+others): https://rougetheartcat.deviantart.com/art/FGO-Fankids-747746983  
> Information about the AU:https://aminoapps.com/c/type-moon/page/item/semi-servants/rLbY_b6sqIrQLK25KJqbJdbVD8J36eNXZ4
> 
> This was actually inspired by the Mama Jalter fanfic and... this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152846/chapters/32696184


	22. The Pocky Game! What, Really?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the sh*ttiest one I've written yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, I was eating strawberry Pocky.
> 
> anyways, I'm out of motivation juice and I have a few prompts left unfinished...(that I haven't been working on because I have no motivation whatsoever)
> 
> so I just- yep just take this
> 
> I don't even WANT TO EDIT THIS OKAY

"What the hell is this?" Prototype Cú Chulainn asked as Servants gathered around their Master.

Said master was holding a pink box with the word "Pocky" spelled out in white font.

"It's Pocky!" M exclaimed, taking out to reveal a think biscuit stick mostly covered in...pink chocolate, "This one's strawberry flavored."

"Why strawberry Senpai?" Mashu asked them.

"I like strawberry. And I also got Romani!"

"EH?!"

The doctor appeared and sighed, "How...How is this possible again?"

"...Magic"

"T-That's not possible!" Medea protested.

"Well, it is so as long as the author-" Mashu was interpreted with M's eerily calm smile aimed at her direction.

The smile always meant one thing: Don't do it.

"N-Never mind..." She replied nervously.

"So you managed to travel back in time and pulled me out..." Romani sighed, "This is troublesome..."

"Doesn't matter!" M exclaimed, "After this, we'll send you back! No one will notice a thing. No one."

"So how does this game work?" Carmilla asked.

"Well...I'll demonstrate..." M looked at Saint George, "Georgios!"

The Ruder seemed startled but walked over to his Master, a bit stiffly. M put one end of the pocky between their lips and pointed at the other end for the Rider. It was then that the Servants knew what they were in for.

"Uh, Master..." The long-haired Rider seemed apprehensive.

"It's fine," They pulled the treat out so they could speak, "it's just to see who will pull away first. You don't have to make lip contact. But if you do, you lose!"

Alas, Georgios reluctantly joined in with M, but only a few nibbles on the pocky stick and the saint was out.

M sighed, a bit disappointed, "Okay Rider, now you choose someone."

"Eh?!"

"It's a twist!" They grinned, handing Saint George a pocky stick.

The rider looked at everyone and decided to choose the first person he laid eyes on.

He glanced at Carmilla, "L-Let's do it..."

"...Fine." The vampire sighed and walked over to him.

The Assassin did a bit better than the Rider, but by the end, none of them reached the middle but their faces were quite red.

 

And so the chaos ensued. Carmilla chooses Arash as her opponent, and the two were close to kissing until the Assassin moved away. The Archer cheered at his victory before choosing the next person, who was Romani.

As much as the doctor enjoyed sweets, it ended in his loss. But he got to eat what was left over, so that was fine...He supposed. Because he was a wimp, he chooses Georgios.

Clearly, it ended with the Rider's loss. Next was Medusa, who won long story short.

She ended up with Asterios, but with Euryale's glare, the Rider forfeited and allowed the Berserker and eat the yummy snack. The Berserker declared that it was rather fun and went with Diarmuid.

Diarmuid was still when it was his turn, but Asterios was the one to lose since he got to the middle first. The lancer was quite relieved until he faced with Jing Ke.

The two ended up kissing, Dia being the first to pull away and feeling rather embarrassed. The Assassin herself seemed...quite unaffected. Alexander was the next in line.

The Assassin ended up pulling away with the words of, "I'm not going to end up kissing a kid."

Alexander went with Marie but pulled away once they got too close. Most likely because a certain...three were watching with rather menacing gazes.

And it went on...

 

The game was rather awkward, M concluded.

Enkidu almost kissed Karna if it weren't for the Gilgemeshes making them pull away. The result was a fight. They could've won the game! Damnit Gils!

Culter was fine until his husband was up against Ozymandias. Long story short, the Berserker shoved the Rider away, picked Caster Cú up, kissed him in front of everyone, and carried him off. May the Caster rest in peace.

Nightingale just disinfected anyone she came up against.

And that was just the tip. Lots and lots of chaos ensued and in the end, everyone had given up or had to do something else in an excuse to not do the game. Whether or not one was forced to join the excuse activity or not depends on the person.

M nibbled on the leftover, unused pocky. Well, they guessed they shouldn't do that again...


	23. Possessive (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implications of Smut
> 
> What happens after training and the results of the day after. Caster is not too pleased, but he can't resist Culter's charm...Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's a sequel to "You're Such a Charmer" but I also kinda don't want to associate it with that one-shot.
> 
> This was gonna be smut, but my immature part of myself was unable to handle it. It would probably be worse than "Promised Mana Transfer" oh my god...
> 
> so have this instead. What a waste of a hot title lmao.

Culter dragged him to the room and once the door closed, he brought the Caster into a possessive and passionate kiss. His clawed hand gripped the long strands of his boyfriend's hair tightly as if threatening to yank them off. Caster Cú groaned into the rough kiss, hands curling into fists on the Berserker's chest. Awkward steps and attempts to guide each other to the bed was made and alas, Culter released the tight hold on his boyfriend's wrists and pushed him down onto the bed. The Caster looked up at the Berserker, lips were swollen from the rough kiss.

"Eager are we?" He rasped, pulling himself up to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his boyfriend's lips.

"Very," Culter muttered in reply, clawed hand going up to trail down Caster Cú's side and giving and good squeeze at his hip.

The pale-skinned male sucked in a sharp breath, "Was it the sisters?" he breathed.

Though it was rather a rhetorical and stupid question, he asked anyway.

"You know the answer to that," was the soft rasp at his ear before dagger-sharp teeth grazed the shell of it.

The Caster shuddered, "You were charmed too."

There was a grunt in response and his boyfriend hooked a claw onto the strap of his shawl, tugging lightly.

"Then mark me." The Berserker's breath tickled his ear with a soft growl, "Then show all of Chaldea who I belong to, as I show who _you_ belong to."

With a voice so low and deep, edged with lust and desire. With those red eyes that blazed in smoldering fury and longing. With the hand that trailed down from his hip to caress his clothed thigh...How could he say no?

And his answer was to make Culter face him to give the altered Berserker a loving kiss.

It was that day the Caster knew how rough the Berserker could be. Eager and impatient, but patient enough to do his best to prepare. He submitted to his altered counterpart's touch.

 

It was sound of faint footsteps passing by the halls of Chaldea, along with the warm body moving away, was what caused Cú Chulainn Caster to stir. His lower back throbbed a bit from the aftermath of their late night activity.

"Hey wake up," A husky voice murmured close to his ear, and he could feel a pair of lips pressing against his forehead briefly.

"Mmm, five more minutes," Caster groaned in response, nuzzling the pillow, "come over here. You're warm."

An audible sigh was heard before the blue haired Caster was lifted off of the bed. His eyes snapped open and he yelped, wrapping his arms around the Berserker's neck.

"Awake yet?"

"Yeah yeah..." He parted his lips with a yawn before burying his face into the crook of the other male's neck.

"Good."

Caster yelped as he was dropped onto the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up his back.

"Watch it will you, bastard?" He hissed at his boyfriend, who apologized with a chaste kiss.

"Better get dressed," Culter muttered.  


He started at his boyfriend's scratched tanned back, water droplets trailing lower and lower...

They were currently cleaning up in Chaldea's community shower.

Caster rubbed shampoo into his hair, keeping his eyes away from going by a bit...too low. Culter glanced at him and turned, revealing the marks from yesterday. His neck and shoulders had been littered with hickeys, and it was the same with the Caster. Purple marks and a bite mark at his shoulder... But damn his pale skin! It just made them all more visible.

Why did they decide to take a shower together? He had no idea. But it wasn't like he minded much anyways. Caster leaned against the cold tile after rinsing his hair, body feeling rather sore.

The shower head stopped running and Culter went to get their towels, wrapping one around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Thanks," Caster Cú muttered, starting to dry himself and biting his lip at the pain jolting up when he bent down.

"You sure you can walk?" Culter asked.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"You were limping on the way here."

"I'll be fine damn it," He furiously dried his hair with a huff.

Perhaps Culter got tired of Caster's denial because as soon as they were clothed, he picked him up like a bride and carried him to the kitchen.

 

"...Are you okay?" Their Master asked upon seeing the two.

"My my..." Shuten-Doji giggled the sight, "What ostentatiously placed markings you both have!"

All eyes landed on the two.

"Ugh," Gilgamesh's face scrunched up in disgust, "mating like animals..."

"Well, at least they did it in a _room_." EMIYA set bowls of rice in front of the couple, who now just sat down.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The golden Archer hissed.

"Oi Caster."

"Hm?" The fair skinned male looked at his Lancer counterpart.

"Are you going to be okay with doing quests?"

"...Eh?"

"...I saw you limping to the showers."

"..."

How awkward this atmosphere became. Culter wrapped his tail around the Caster's waist and hissed:

"He will do no such thing."

"I can fight just fine," The pale skinned male protested, shoving a piece of rice in his mouth.

"You said I went too rough last night," The Berserker replied bluntly, causing his significant other to nearly choke,"and that you might not be able to get up in the morning."

"...I'm leaving," The Lancer got up and left, "I'll be waiting for Master!"

"R-Right..." M replied weakly.

"I'm surrounded by filthy animals," Gilgamesh grumbled.

It was just too early in the day to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: totally didn’t forget to put down what ship it is
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the sweet comments throughout this story of one-shots. Y’all are too good for me :')


	24. The Wedding Shoe Game (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they weren’t gonna have a ceremony, then can we at least play some wedding games?

"What's this...?" Caster Cú asked as he was pushed onto a chair.

His husband was pushed into a chair behind him.

"We were gonna have a wedding reception after the actual ceremony," M answered, "but Culter ran off with you."

They glared at said Berserker Alter, who shrugged.

"So now we’re gonna play a game!" They declared as the ring of Servants slowly built up around the two.

"What game is this...?" Saint George asked warily.

"It's the wedding shoe game," they replied, "Culter, Caster, take off your shoes. And hand one of your shoes to the other."

A bit confused, the newlywed couple obeyed anyways.

"So basically... we get to ask questions to you both and if the answer is either the 'bride' or groom. You raise that shoe up," M then demonstrated, "Okay. Who hogs most of the bed?"

Caster immediately raised Culter's heel, earning snickers from the Servants around them. Culter grumbled but raised his own shoe. Blame the tail.

"Anyone got any questions?" M asked the crowd.

"Oh! Me!" Asterios cheered, looking excited, "who's...the woman...?"

"Asterios!" Euryale exclaimed in shock.

"What...?" The Berserker blinked, "Did I say...bad thing?"

He thought it was an innocent question. It is...right?

Culter grinned at the Caster, who glared at him, as he raised his husband's sandal. All eyes turned to Caster expectingly. Everyone laughed and cheered after said Caster begrudgingly raised his own shoe.

Asterios was still a very confused Berserker.

"I'll go next!" Kid Gil declared before asking, "who's more serious in the relationship?"

Everyone just gave the small Archer a blank stare as the couple immediately raised Culter's heels.

“I’ll go next,” Lancer Cú shouted but Euryale cut him off with her own question.

“Who kissed first?” She asked with a smile.

“...,” the two once again raised Culter’s heels.

“Really?” M asked, “I thought it was Caster.”

“No it was me,” The Berserker replied,” he bit his lip too hard so I drank his blood.”

“...That’s how it went...” Caster’s pale cheeks grew a rosy pink.

“I’m ne-“

“Who had a crush first?” Prototype interrupted Cú Chulainn.

“DAMNIT PROTOTYPE!”

Surprisingly, the couple held their own shoe up.

“...When did you like me?”

“Spending time in Chaldea...You?”

“During North America...”

“WHAT!?” Everyone exclaimed.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Caster!” M exclaimed.

“Hey it’s alright kid,” Caster sighed, “it had to be done. I’ll admit, I was in denial during that time too.”

Culter sighed and set down his shoe for his husband’s sandal.

And the questions went on:

Who’s a better cook?

Besides Emiya? Caster. Those runes are handy.

Who kisses the most?

Caster.

Who’s a better kisser?

Debatable. Caster said that he was a better kisser. Culter disagrees. They were about to find out but no one wanted to see that.

Who has a better laugh?

Each other. Caster claims that Culter’s the best because his laugh is rarer than diamonds. Everyone seemed surprised that the Berserker could even laugh.

Who has better hair?

Both.

Who’s more stubborn?

Culter.

And it went on.

Lancer was getting annoyed. Why was everyone interrupting him? Tried of this, he shouted:

“WHO HOLDS IN THEIR ALCOHOL BETTER!?”

“I was going to ask that!” Jing Ke and Shuten exclaimed in unison.

Caster frowned, “No idea. Never seen Culter drink. Have you ever gotten drunk before?”

“Sure I have,” Culter huffed and turned to his husband, ”I’m pretty sure I can hold it in better than you can.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that!”

Oh no. This won’t be good.


	25. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a comfort. It was company. It was an essence they left behind. A reminder of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lazy at the end whoops.

Sometimes, all it took was the scent of your significant other to calm down. It served as comfort and sometimes even as company while their significant other was away.

 

Sometimes Cú Chulainn Caster was gone, which was rather rare for him—probably because of his strength. He'd be gone as support, but there was always something he'd left behind: his shawl. Cú Chulainn Alter holds onto it like a kid holding his little blanket. The cloth was soft and a bit worn from many battles, but it wasn't why he kept it around.

When Caster's company was gone, Culter would stay in his lover's room —if he wasn't called for battles— until he came back. His face would either bury itself into the pillow Caster Cú slept on last night or burying his nose into the cloth of his cloak. It smelled of smoke and stale ale, with a refreshing scent of a forest after a rainstorm and a faint smell of burning flesh and metallic blood.

 

Most of the time, it was Culter that would be gone for support. It was no surprise that the Berserker was the strongest of the four. Sometimes Caster Cú would wake up with his lover's cloak draping over his chest like a blanket. He only brought the black and red cloth closer and buried his face into the fluffy red collar.

The metallic scent of blood hit his nose first. It was strong and unpleasant at first, but over time it was something he got accustomed to. Then came the strong scent of Scots pine and a hint of dust to smooth out the scent of blood. It was a bit strong and overbearing at first, but now it gave him comfort. He would wear the cape around his shoulders when he had to go out and fight.

 

It was no secret that Cú Chulainn and EMIYA Archer fought a lot. From the smallest things to even trying to dominate each other, their fights were part of their relationship. Sometimes these little fights take too far and they'd spend some time apart. It was the quickest way for them to start missing one another and sometimes their reunion ended up in the bedroom: hot mouths, sweaty bodies, and rough movements.

Cú Chulainn would lay in his room, staring at the ceiling at night. He had no one to share his bed with, and the one person he allowed was gone and away for now. He turned and glanced at the vacant space he currently despised. His hand reached out to bring the pillow close to his body, buried his nose into it, and took a sniff.

He was greeted by the sharp metallic scent of metal. A mix of steel and bronze. The faint scent of blood tainted the sharp metallic smell. Under those scents was something warm. Black tea and miso soup.

The underlying scents of miso and tea were what lulled him to sleep.

 

Emiya welcomed the warmth of the Lancer next to him. They were sweaty and exhausted from their reunion activity, and this time Cú dominated over him. So there they laid, eyes closed and panting out uneven breaths.

The tan-skinned Archer turned to bury his face into the crook of Lancer's neck. Under the smell of drying sweat, there was pine and the fresh scent of rain. There was the scent of stale ale and a hint of blood. He wondered if all of his counterparts had a similar scent.

 

When they were alone, Antonio liked to wrap his arms around Mozart's waist and bury his face into the Caster's blond hair. He could smell dust and ink on the blond, as well as baby powder oddly enough.

Mozart would only chuckle softly and muzzle his face into his lover’s silver hair. He could smell dust and ink, as well as smoked wood and chalk.

 

When Marie’s hat was off, Charles would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. He would rest his chin on her head and could smell her perfume. It was light, never heavy. Floral and sweet. Herbal and soothing.

Marie Antoinette would only hug him back, slender arms wrapping around him and burying her face into his brown coat. It smelled of him. Of herbal medicine, that sharp clean scent of medical clinics, rust, and blood. It was an odd scent, but not awful.

 

Chevalier was always used as a meat shield. They never minded but it did come with various major injuries and a few times, they were close to death. At this time, they would lay on the shared bed to rest. All of their lovers would come and have a big snuggle session. Each and every one of them would smell the floral scent of lilies under the blood.

They held the Saber until they all knew Chevalier would be okay. Of course, they would be okay.

 

Ozymandias sometimes would wake up and watch Arash sleep. The rise and fall of the Archer’s chest and his resting face would soothe his pounding heart. It was comforting at times and once he was ready to back to sleep, he’d lay back down next to the resting Servant and brushed a bit of hair away from his face. His eyes would close and the scent of sun-dried clothes, earth, and a bit of blood. It was warm and soothing to him, and it was enough to lull him to sleep.

 

Arash would wake up in the morning to the scent of the sunbaked earth, crisp water, dates, and dust. He would smile and closed his eyes once more. Just rest a little longer...

 

When Gilgamesh held Enkidu in his arms, he took in the scent of flowers and earth and grass. He is deeply reminded of the days they shared when the two of them were alive.

Enkidu would listen to his heartbeat, smiling at the sound and taking the scent of earth and metallic gold.

 

Asterios almost always had Euryale on his shoulders. Of course, he would. It was his job to keep her feet from getting dirty. Being close to her all the time, he knew what she smelled like. It was sweet like ambrosia tainted with dust. He didn’t mind it though.

Euryale was used to his scent. Dust, stone, blood. It was a bit musky but it made sense on how his tale played out. Sometimes his scent was all it took to assure her that everything would be okay.

 

Everyone had their unique scent and they appreciated it. It became another reason to love.


	26. Support Medb Comes to Chaldea (Caster Cú/Alter Cú)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: “Caster Cú gets Jealous”
> 
> Aw, don’t be petty Caster. Culter will always love you.
> 
> Ft. Medb/Culter (one-sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember the backstory one with this ship. The one with, oh I don’t know—4000+ words? I reread that one a lot. 
> 
> So looking at the comments again, I read them all and this drabble is born.

“Uh, Culter...?”

The Berserker turned to his Master, who looked a bit nervous with their smile.

“Hm?”

“You might want to hide for awhile.”

Hide? What?

“Why?”

“Oh, Cú...~!”

“T-too late...” M stuttered as a certain pink haired Rider rushed to wrap her dainty arms around Culter’s neck.

The dark blue haired Servant tsked as he stumbled slightly, hand wrapping around her waist to keep her steady. The Rider’s eyes gleamed in delight, reaching up to try and kiss him.

“Medb please don’t kiss him,” His Master sighed.

“Why not?” She huffed, “He’s my creation isn’t he?”

“My Servants don’t like public displays of affection,” M lied, “so if you do stuff like that, you need to go to a room.”

“Hmph! I am Medb! The enteral lady! They won’t mind one bit if it's me,” Medb huffed and reached up once more to try and kiss the Berserker again.

”What are you doing here?”

The familiar-sounding voice caused her head to snap towards the source of the sound. Another Cú Chulainn! And he’s a Caster...!

“She’s from support...” M replied wearily.

“Huh? What’s going on-Medb!?”

And two more! That makes four! How many are there!?

Medb blinked wide-eyed at the three that appeared. More Cú Chulainns to make them succumb to her maybe...? More Cú to love, honestly, but all of them pale in comparison with Alter. Her creation.

Said Berserker Alter removed her arms from his neck.

“Support huh?” He muttered, “Don’t you have another me in your Chaldea?”

“No not yet..” she leaned against him, tracing the markings in his chest with a finger, “My Master’s been dying to summon you though.”

Unbeknownst to her, Prototype and Cú Chulainn turned to Caster. Caster’s face remained stoic and he walked up to the two.

“Aren’t you going to go fight then if your our support for the day?”

“Uh..he’s right...” M laughed a bit too loudly, causing the Rider to narrow her eyes at them, “let’s go do that...”

As the usual team of Servants went to go on quests, M grabbed Caster’s arm.

“Oi,” He glanced at his Master, “what is it?”

“Can you be the retainer for the day?”

The blue haired Caster sighed, “I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

 

This was getting on his nerves. Medb won’t stop clinging onto his husband and she’s yet to notice the ring on Culter’s finger. Or maybe she did notice but didn’t care. It wouldn’t surprise him if she did.

Envy bubbled up in his chest as he watched her cling onto him and Culter, doing literally _nothing_ at all! Damnit! He had to split them up serval times, with Medb pouting but kissing the Caster’s cheek. As if assuring him that she loved him too.

Yeah. No thanks. He wiped his cheek and bit the inside of his cheek to avoid losing his cool. The hand that squeezed his helped. Sort of.

After several quests, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Medb.”

“Yes~?”

“A little message for you,” Caster walked up to Cú Alter, grabbed his hood, and pulled him down to kiss him.

Hard.

His husband’s eyes went wide and inwardly smirked, before kissing him back passionately and ferociously.

M’s jaw dropped.

Euryale giggled and muttered, “about time he did that.”

Medb was more than just surprised, watching the two practically make out in front of her. Just...what!? WHAT!?

Alas, the Caster pulled away, saliva connecting their lips. Culter licked his lips with a faint smirk.

“I like this side of you.”

“Shut up. This’ll be the only time you’ll see it,” Caster grumbled and turned to Medb, “Sorry but this one belongs to _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her reaction is up to you I guess...?
> 
> I mean besides being shocked lol


	27. Dates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because why the hell not?”
> 
> Part one of many.

“It’s nice to relax sometimes,” Cú Chulainn Caster sighed, “but aren’t we supposed to be saving the world?”

“We are...” M agreed, “but we have to have a break every now and then right?”

“I suppose,” Emiya sighed, “alright. So what is it this time?”

“Dates!”

“Alright!” Kintoki Rider grinned, “So who’s going with who?”

“Wait, what!?” Cú Chulainn exclaimed.

“You heard me Cú,” they grinned, “Alright everyone, get changed because we’re leaving Chaldea for a while!”

 

“So how is this going to work Senpai?” Mashu asked.

“I’ll tell them,” M shrugged.

“So who am I going with?”

“Me of course!” They smiled brightly.

That smile was a platonic one, of course.

 

“So the couples are...” M started to read off of the list.

“Cú Chulainn and Emiya”

“Goddamnit!” The Lancer groaned.

”Well I don’t want to be with you either...” the red Archer grumbled.

“Cú Chulainn Caster and Alter.”

“This makes it our first date...” Cú Caster muttered, “And after we’re married too...”

Culter just shrugged.

“Jing Ke and Shuten.”

“Wonder if there’ll be some good alcohol where we’re going,” the Chinese Assassin muttered.

“Fufu,” the Oni giggled, “there’s alcohol everywhere nowadays.”

“Asterios and Euryale.”

The Archer was trying to comfort the Berserker.

“Carmilla, Jack, and Prototype.”

“So I’m babysitting...” Prototype muttered with a shudder, remembering the time with Culter and Caster Cú.

“We’ll be good!” The small Assassin promised.

“Jeanne and Gilles.”

Insert the Saber being very delighted.

“Siegfried and George.”

The two dragon slayers should hopefully get along.

“Marie, Chevalier, and Sanson.”

“What about Mozart and Salieri?” The Rider asked.

“They’re partnered together,” their Master replied, “don’t worry you guys can always become a big group of sorts.”

“Robin, Rama, Nightingale, and Geronimo.”

“I guess we’re looking after her then.” the green Archer sighed.

“Jekyll and Fran.”

“Alright...” the Assassin gave a small smile.

“Alexander, Kid Gil, Wa-“

“ _Ahem._ ”

“...Lord El-Melloi II... and Iri.”

“We’re like a family!” Iri smiled, but perhaps there was a bit of pain in her eyes.

Who knows.

“Arash and Ozy.”

“Let’s have fun!” The Archer grinned.

“...” The Rider was oddly silent.

“Enkidu and the Gilgameshes... Please don’t cause trouble.”

“Will do Master!” The Lancer smiled.

“Fuuma, Kintoki, and Ushi.”

 _‘At least I’ll be here with Fumma...’_ the Rider thought, glancing at Ushi.

Insert the Assassin silently fanboying. Poor guy.

“Diarmuid and Lancelot.”

“Don’t worry about me going Berserk...” The Berserker walked out, free from his dark armor.

“Alright...” The Lancer gave a wary smile.

“Still keep an eye on him,” M hissed into Dia’s ear.

“Medea and Medusa.”

The two women had nothing to say.

“And just because I had no idea who to put these guys with...” M sighed, “David, Leonidas, and Karna.”

“W-why!?” David exclaimed.

He wanted to be with one of the ladies!

“Senpai... What about da Vinci?” Mashu asked.

“Oh, she’s paired with Romani.”

“You took him from the past again Senpai?!” She exclaimed.

“B-but I miss him...” M sighed sadly.

“I...I guess you have a point...”

“Now...” They grinned, “onwards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a thing well you guys pick the pair/group that you want me to write about first.
> 
> Just comment one of the groups/pairs that M has assigned everyone to basically. I’ll just write them lol.


	28. Dates!: Diarmuid and Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two beauties: Cursed and sorrowful, go on a date.
> 
> It’s better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard since idk where they would hang out Whoops.

The dark-haired Lancer yelped as he was dragged to another alleyway to hide from the wave of ladies that searched for them. Their "date" so far was an absolute disaster. It wasn't their fault that the two of them were handsome men, plus his Love Spot? A disaster indeed.

It was Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's job to keep an eye on Lancelot, in case the Berserker went...berserk. Since they've left Chaldea, nothing much had happened. And in the end, it seemed like it was the sorrowful beauty that took care of him.

Practically the majority of their "date" was spent running from women. Once they stepped out of the plane, any female that had so happened to glance at their way was instantly charmed by Diarmuid's curse. This caused a wave to start to follow them, threatening to split them apart. The Berserker quickly grabbed the Lancer in a bone-crushing grip and zipped away to find a place to hide.

Once they were safe, the two would just walk in silence until the crowd found them again. Eventually, the Berserker was probably tired of running from the women and told the Lancer to stay where he was. Lancelot then left to who knows where. So Dia stood; alone in a dark, damp alleyway.

He nibbled at his bottom lip, waiting for the Berserker to come back. It was all his fault. They could've just had a normal day, hanging out somewhere as their "date". No, instead his damn curse kept getting in the way. What a day...

"Lancer."

The dark-haired Irishman looked up. In the Black Knight's hand was a container and a brush.

"Would this even work?" The Lancer asked.

Lancelot shrugged in response, "Until we can find one of the Casters, this might work for now."

 

They ended up putting some concealer on the spot. Uncomfortable with having to cover his beauty mark, the Lancer hesitatingly agreed. If it didn't work... Well... They were screwed to put quite bluntly.

"Now what do we do?" He muttered.

Lancelot looked at the sky, "We should go get lunch," He suggested.

"That works," The Lancer agreed.

 

The two ended up in a bar. Diarmuid ordered some fried chicken wings covered in red sauce and Lancelot got some weird looking sandwich that was called a "slider". The two men stared at their food before clinking their mugs of beer together and taking a drink.  Diarmuid had eaten at least a wing when a voice called out to them.

"Huhu~" a voice giggled out, "I did not expect you both to be here."

The two of them turned to face two drunk Servants.

"Greetings Diarmuid," Jing Ke took down another shot of vodka, "Lancelot."

Her voice was soft and calm as ever, even with the slurred haze of alcohol.

"Greetings Lady Jing Ke," A small, wary smile appeared on the Lancer's lips, "how's your date?"

"Lady," The assassin huffed, just as the small oni leaned against her.

"Why it's splendid huhu~," Shuten giggled, "as you can see."

The horned Servant stared at him for a moment, as if scanning his face, "Where's your Love Spot?"

"Hm?"

Oh.

"Lancelot put concealer on it," He replied, before eating up another wing.

The red sauce made his mouth burn and lips tingle. Surprisingly, it wasn’t unpleasant.

"I see..." There was a glint in her eyes that made the dark haired male swallow his bite of food thickly.

"Lancer," His head turned to the sorrowful beauty that was the Berserker, who wiped his lips with his napkin, "aren't you going to finish?"

"Oh...uh..." Diarmuid chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I lost my appetite."

"Let's go then," Berserker stood up from his seat, "I heard that there's a place called an arcade. We can play some games there."

"Sounds good," Lancer fished out a few pieces of currency from his pocket, paying for the meal before walking out with his “date”.

The two walked together in silence for a moment, before starting to talk about their past and the Grail the two partook long ago and perhaps—in another timeline. Diarmuid of the Love Spot would never have thought that he would ever get along with the Berserker—it wasn't like they talked to each other anyway since Lancelot was affected by Madness Enhancement. All the Berserker could do at the time was grunt, groan, and scream "Arthur" most of the time.

Oh, wait: "ARRRRTHUUUUURRRRR". There, that's better.

"It's up ahead!" Lancer pointed at the sign, before starting to jog to their destination.

 

They ended up getting kicked out due to property damage. That was mostly Lancelot's fault. Mostly.

They did enjoy some of the games at the arcade and especially at the weird dancing one, some people gathered around to watch them. Eventually, one would suppose that the two Servant got a bit too competitive and had too much fun and before Dia realized it...

Lancelot ended up unintentionally activated his Mad Enchantment briefly, and the shooting game they were playing on ended up getting destroyed by the Berserker's gun. It was quite a mess. The owner was clearly pissed at the damage the purple-haired knight caused and the two ended up getting banned as a result.

"It's too bad we got carried away," Irish spearman sighed and looked up, "and time flew by so fast...it's dark."

"...We better go meet Master then," the Black Knight muttered.

"Oh right," Lancer sighed, "we're supposed to meet Master at a restaurant for dinner..."

_Diarmuid! Lancelot!_

The two knights were quite startled by the sound of M's voice echoing in their heads.

_Where are you guys!? You're late!_

"What time is it?" Diarmuid glanced at the time.

OH, THEY'RE VERY LATE!

"Let's go, Lancelot!" The Lancer grabbed the other male's hand and dragged him off to their final destination.

 

M waited for them outside the door of the restaurant, tapping their foot impatiently and checking the time on their phone.

"Master!" Lancer ran to them, Berserker jogging behind him.

"Took you both long enough!" They exclaimed with a huff, arms crossed.

"I'm very sorry Master!" The Berserker watched at the dark-haired Lancer bowed several times.

"Whoa! Whoa, Lancer!" M panicked at Dia’s frantic and multiple apologies, “That’s enough! I forgive you okay?”

“Thank you, Master!” The Lancer sighed in relief.

“Let’s just go inside before everyone ends up getting us kicked out of the restaurant...”

Once they entered in Gilgamesh shouted, “You mongrel! I bought the entire place for tonight!”

“...I forgot he did that,” M whispered to the two and shouted at the loud and lively crowd, “Alright everyone, sit down or I’ll have to make you with a command spell!”

Those that were standing or doing something besides having their ass on a chair, quickly scrambled to their seats.

“Thank you...” M sighed and flopped down on a chair between Mash and Romani, “Now let’s enjoy dinner okay?”

“Well, what took them so long?” Cú Chulainn asked, sounding annoyed while pointing at Diarmuid and Lancelot.

“Oh well...” the Berserker explained, shocking everyone at the sound of his voice.

Meanwhile, Dia asked Enkidu about their date, which they happily recalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you know who’s next.


	29. Dates!: Gilgamesh, Caster Gilgamesh, and Enkidu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the day at the cat cafe, and Enkidu's quite an animal whisperer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long. I'm being pushed to study, so I can prepare for the dreaded third year of high school. It's quite stressful and it doesn't help that I wasn't able to draw a lot during that time period.
> 
> School is gonna start for me in a week. Man, the pressure is on.

Long story short, Enkidu could say it went quite well! However, if one would ask any of the Gilgameshes, the two would agree that it was kinda hellish. Okay, perhaps pretty hellish. Everyone else thought it was probably an exaggeration.

After all, the Lancer was Gilgamesh's greatest treasure. They were sure of this, and their younger-self confirmed it. Enkidu was their greatest treasure.

Their date started off with Enkidu being absolutely curious about _everything_. Despite knowing what things were and what they did, they wanted to see for themselves. So for about the next hour, the trio spent going in and out of nearby shops or trying food from vendors.

Now they walked on the streets, with Enkidu munching on a bun from a street vendor and the two following behind the clay doll. The green haired Lancer hummed happily as they ate, their tied up hair fluttered in the wind as they walked. A grey cat appeared from the dark shadows of the alleyway, causing them to stop and kneel down to it.

The stay's pelt prickled in surprise as the Servant knelt down and extended their hand. The two Gils stopped just behind the green haired Lancer, their chatter at a holt in an instant. The grey cat sniffed at the Lancer's hand, who went into pet its fur, slowly but surely--it started to purr, a rumble escaping from its throat.  
  
This gave Caster Gil an idea on where they could have their date.

"There's something called cat cafes here now," He spoke aloud, "would you like to go there instead?"

"Sure!" Enkidu had picked up the stray cat, "Can we bring him too?"

 

Unfortunately, the cafe wouldn't let them in with the stay in their arms. Both Gilgameshes agree that this was preposterous and decided to adopt this stray cat. Adorned with a nice collar and the rest of its necessities stored in the Gate of Babylon, the two now watched the grey cat sniff around and explore the cafe and its furry attractions. These cats seem to sniff and crowd around the green-haired Lancer.

Enkidu munched happily on a cake while Caster Gil sipped on what they called a "cat-puccino". It wasn't bad, but he's had much finer coffee drinks than this.

Archer Gilgamesh busied himself with petting a ginger Maine Coon, who purred happily under his touch. That should be expected, the cat should be honored that he even _allowed_ it to leap onto his lap and curl up. 

Once Enkidu finished their cake, it was playtime for the cats. They followed the clay doll everywhere, playing with any toy the Lancer had in their hands. It was quite the sight to see.

"She's quite an animal lover huh?" A waiter asked, setting down a plate of cookies, "Is she some sort of cat whisperer?"

"You could say that," Caster Gil muttered.

"Well she's quite a look-" The waiter gulped at the two glares sent his way, "...ahem. Enjoy."

He walked away briskly.

All of this happened, while Enkidu was playing with the laser pointer. The group of cats happily pounced and chased after the light.

 

In the end, the cats tired themselves out and curled up around the trio--mostly a certain green-haired Servant. 

"It's getting late," The Archer huffed.

During their time here, he had called up a restaurant and pretty much paid for the entire restaurant tonight. It was going to be quite busy and they might as well be the first ones to go there.

"But what about the cats?"

"They're gonna close the cafe soon Enki."

The Lancer yet a sigh and removed a grey tabby from their lap before picking up their new companion that slept beside them.

...

"So where's the cat now?" Cú Chulainn asked.

Just then a soft _mew_ was heard from under the table.

"...Never mind."

"It's quite cute," Emiya muttering, scooting back in his chair and scooping the grey cat in his arms.

The Lancer only watched the Archer being a bit affectionate towards the feline for a brief second, before forcing himself to face the rest of the Servants at the table.

"Who's next?" He called.

Silence. A certain pair share glances before he hears his Caster version's voice resonate through the restaurant.

"We will. Since no one's going to go next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little thing with Archer, Cu, and the cat is based on this: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f1/80/4c/f1804c754e62a67330208324c1e4a06f.jpg
> 
> Time for the husbando team to share their adventure.


	30. What the Fluff Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant Version.
> 
> *UNEDITED*

“Oh this seems to be pretty popular...” M watched another video of a person and their pet doing a magic trick of some sort.

They snorted when they watched the animal’s reaction.

“That’s cute!” The dark haired Master mused as an idea slowly blossomed in their head.

 

“Da Vinci?”

The Caster turned to the young Master, “Is there anything you’d like to exchange for?”

“I need a a blanket.”

“...huh?”

“A blanket.”

 

“Hey Cú! Enkidu!”

“Which one?” All four of them asked at once.

“All of you,” was their reply, “and you too Lancelot. Fran.”

“Argh...?”

“Uh?”

“What is this about?” Serenity walked over.

“You’ll see!” M grinned, “I’m gonna do a magic trick! So watch closely...”

With that, they pulled the blanket up so that it covered their whole body. They had this all planned out and couldn’t wait to hear their reactions. The small group was in the range of a security camera.

One.

Two.

Three!

...

The blanket had dropped.

Caster’s wolves leaped up in shock at their Master’s Master’s disappearance.

“Huh!?” Cú Chulainn exclaimed, “Where did they go?!”

Culter didn’t look like it, but his gripped his spear in concern. Just how did his Master do such a thing?

“Arugh!?” The Berserker Lancelot was livid.

“U-uh!” Fran seemed distressed.

“I didn’t know humans can do that!” The green haired Lancer exclaimed in surprise.

“They should be here...” Hassan of Serenity went to the door that their Master was next to when they did that trick.

“...”

“Well!?” Caster exclaimed.

“They’re not here!” She exclaimed, worry in her eyes.

This caused quite a racket for the small group Servants, which caught the attention of other Servants. News of M’s disappearance caused everyone to scramble around to search for them.

Everyone who was a Servant that is...or well, almost everyone.

“To have time for such trivial things...” The red Archer sighed, going to find M and soon dragging them out.

“Emiya you‘re a life saver!”

“...”

This was going to need explanation, and no doubt that the rest of the Servants would feel stupid and annoyed after this.

At least the footage was funny.


	31. Sun Baked Sheets (Ozymandias/Arash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get caught by the person you're intimidating but unbeknownst to you, he technically kinda likes you but is in denial.
> 
> *UNEDITED BECAUSE IM LAZY*

Somehow, da Vinci made some sort of room that reflects a simple sunny meadow. It was a joy to some of the Servants, most notably Asterios. When Euryale was out doing quests or for support, the Berserker would waltz into the room and lay in the fake grass. The Caster ensured that the grass and the "sun" that shone down felt real, in a sense.

Asterios would enjoy resting under the fake sun's warmth. It was like a wish come true if he was in his former life. No longer trapped in a cold, dark labyrinth but in a empty quiet place, filled with warmth and freedom.

Some Servants wanted to dry clothes in the room, perhaps due to the nostalgia of it when they were alive. 

This was an incident from that.

...

Arash chuckled as Kid Gilgamesh, Alexander, and Jack the Ripper all dragged him into the room. Immediately, the "sun"'s warmth and light shone on them. Bed sheets were drying on the clothes line that the Servants had set up. One could tell that it was all a fake, because no breeze made the sheets flutter.

The children seemed to have want to do random impression of the other Servants. They shared laughs at some of them.

"Mongrel this! Mongrel that! You're all mongrels! I am the superior!"

Laughter followed behind.

"You do one Arash!" Alexander chirped, still laughing between his words.

Kid Gil pouted at his older self's imitation, but was smiling nonetheless.

"An impression huh...?" Arash thought for a moment.

Who could he imitate...? The Hero of the East spotted a white sheet hanging on the clothes line.

"Ah here we go!" He pulled the sheet off from the line and wrapped hit around his shoulders.

"My name is Ozymandias!" He exclaimed, mimicking a certain Rider," the king of kings! Make me shine the brightest of them all, Master!"

The trio giggled, covering their mouthes to stifle their laughter.

The sheet around his shoulder was warm from drying under the heat of the fake "sun", though it lacked the scent, it was still nice just to relax in it. Even though he was using it to imitate the Sun King.

"There is no need to use anyone else! I am perfect! I am a pharaoh!"

Silence. The three of them turned pale in shock.

"Is something wrong?" The Archer asked before turning around,"Oh! Ozy!"

"Hmph how disrespectful," the Rider crossed his arms.

Arash parted his lips to apologize.

"Why imitate me when you have the real thing right here?" 

"Huh?!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"It's just for fun," Arash chuckled sheepishly, going to hang the white sheet back on the clothesline.

There were more noises of exclaimation when he felt something wrap around his shoulders.

"...Huh?"

"Don't use this lousy thing," The Rider told him and went to feel the white bedsheet,"Why use this when you could use the closest thing to the pharaoh as possible! Be grateful that I decide to lend it to you, hero."

With that, a shirtless Ozymandias left the room.

The four could only watch him leave. What just happened...?

 

"Eh Ozy-"

Cue the glare.

"-Er...great pharaoh...may I ask  question?"

"Ask away,"The Rider asked.

"Where's your...cape?"

"And why should that concern you?" The Egyptian Servant raised an eyebrow.

"J-Just wondering...” M replied meekly.


	32. Temporary (Arash/Ozymandias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst for our Archer hero?  
> Apparently so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know whether i should post this on the semi-servant one or this one.
> 
> Decided to post here since none of the semi-servants are the main focus. it is in the au though.

Arash laid beside a sleeping Sun King, glancing at his peaceful face. Even in the darkness, the Pharaoh's sleeping face was like the shining sun. It had been a while since the whole Servant kid incident, and it wouldn't leave his mind.

Is it bad that he wanted a kid?

He asked Ozymandias about this and, of course, the Rider didn't want to. And of course, Arash respected his choice. It's just...He wanted to know what it was like rising a little child of his own.

Part of him hoped that he would be chosen at least, but fate seemed to agree with Ozy. They would not have a son.

Though Arash and Ozymandias were one of the many couples in Chaldea, the Archer was sure that everyone knew: Ozy still loved Nefertari.

Nefertari, Ozymandias's first wife, still lingered in his heart. This time, he'd moved on a bit and settled down with someone, but...

She still claimed his heart. Arash knew this since he agreed to date the Egyptian Pharaoh. Didn't mean that it hurt, knowing that he was just temporary.

And that was what broke his heart, but like a loner he always was, he dealt with it by himself. So he still smiles and keeps his cheerful personality, but all alone he suffers.

Arash couldn't help but wonder if this relationship would soon fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens to their relationship in the AU? Well too late to have a son now, but you do get some tension.
> 
> Yay.
> 
> (but wait, somewhere far far away, they do have a son.)


End file.
